


Average Life

by MightyKell



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kaoru love story, Nanowrimo July 2019, Romance, Two main OCs, friendships, hosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyKell/pseuds/MightyKell
Summary: Maiko Nakamura would consider herself to be average. Average looks, average height, average grades, average life. Just average. She's just trying to get through her second year at Ouran Academy in one piece before she is expected to take over the family company, which is difficult when you're in the same class as two of the most popular boys at school- Tamaki Suoh and Kyouya Ootori. When Maiko gets introduced to the Host club's newest host, she feels an attachment.Whatever happened to her average life?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I know Ouran is kind of a dead fandom, but I found that I really wanted to write a story about a main female character not instantly finding out that Haruhi was a girl, instead she's gonna be pretty oblivous for a hot while. I reallyhope that you'll come to love Maiko much like I have.
> 
> This story is being written for the Nanowrimo July 2019 timeframe!

Maiko sighed boredly while looking out her classroom window at the petals falling from the trees. She smiled slightly to herself, ignoring her teachers droning on. 

'I should go see if Hana wants to look at the petals falling after school.' She thought to herself. She turned her head away from the window and looked over at two male students sitting across the classroom from her and towards the middle. She blinked slowly, letting her gaze linger on them while a slight frown pulled at her lips. 

'Of course,' She sighed once again and looked away, looking back to the front of the classroom where her teacher was lecturing on about some type of math problem. 'That's if she doesn't want to go to the Host Club.'

It wasn't as if she disliked the Host Club, she was actually rather fine with the members she had even met, of course she had only really met Tamaki Suoh and Kyouya Ootori, the two members being in the same class as her, 2-A. It was rather she just thought that their services were fake, a cruel trick to pull, pretending to actively flirt with different girls at the same time while never actually taking responsibility when one developed feelings, that is what she couldn't stand. 

She brought an arm up and rested it on her desk, placing her chin on her hand and slouching. If she was lucky, the Host Club would be closed today and she could actually get Hana to hang out before she had to rush home and greet her tutor, if she wasn't lucky then Hana would go to the Host Club and Maiko would just go do her studies at the table in the school's Maze.

Maiko was lucky in some regards as the chimes signaling the end of classes for the day began to ring. She smiled slightly, straightening her posture and yawning behind her left hand. She grabbed her school bag and began to place her books back into it, taking care not to bend the pages of her other books already within the bad. Yes, she could easily pay to have them replaced but she still believed in showing respect for her belongings. She stood up as the class increased in volume.

"Mommy hurry up! We have to get to the club so that I can see my precious Haruhi!" Tamaki complained, loudly. Maiko furrowed her eyebrows slightly, she hadn't heard of anyone named Haruhi in the school yet, and if they were someone that Tamaki was talking about, they had to have been at least somewhat well known. 

Kyouya seemed to simply roll his eyes at Tamaki's behavior, he can hide it but everyone in class 2-A knew that Tamaki was his best friend, regardless to what he says otherwise. "He won't beat us to the club, you know how he likes to stay behind and ask his teachers questions." Kyouya calmly responded. 

"So Haruhi is a new Host." Maiko mumbled quietly under her breath, she quickly finished grabbing her stuff and began to walk out of the classroom, saying a quick goodbye to her teacher. 

She walked further down to where class 2-B was held and poked her head into the classroom, glancing to see if her best friend was present or not, luckily for her, Hana was at her desk finishing putting away her things. 

"Hana!" Maiko smiled while walking over to her friend. If Maiko was average then Hana was decidedly not. She was gorgeous, wavy short milk chocolate hair, warm hazel eyes, the kind of face that you just didn't want to look away from. Very opposite of Maiko. 

Hana looked up at hearing her name called and smiled widely, showing off her perfect straight white teeth. "Maiko! I have big plans for us today!" Hana excitedly said, bouncing slightly in place. Maiko smiled at her friends excitement.

"Oh really? And here I was about to ask you if you wanted to see the petals falling from the trees. I noticed it turning our last lesson." Maiko responded, leaning slightly on Hana's desk while also pulling on the sides of her school's yellow dresses. 

"Well, I have something even better planned!" Hana stated, grabbing her bag and standing straight. That was another thing Hana had on Maiko, height. "You my darling friend, are coming to the Host Club with me!" She had raised both hands in excitement while all Maiko could feel was dread.

"Hana, you know I’m not interested in the Host Club." Maiko pouted, crossing her arms. 'Looks like it is studying alone time.' She thought to herself.

"No no no listen to me!" Hana whined. "I know that for some reason you don't like the Host Club, and honestly how can you not? They're hot and nice and playful and charming and-" Maiko bumped their shoulders together as they began to leave Hana's classroom. "Right sorry, getting off topic. But anyways, I know you don't like the Host's but I really think you'll like Haruhi!"

"Haruhi?" Maiko said, tilting her head slightly. 

Hana nodded her head, "Yeah Haruhi! He's a first year and he joined the Host Club not to long ago! Have you already met him?"

"Oh no, I haven't even seen him." Maiko explained quickly. "It's just that Tamaki was talking about a Haruhi after class was done." Hana gasped excitedly and began to bounce again, grabbing Maiko's hand and leading her down a series of hallways. 

"I always forget that you're in the same class as Tamaki and Kyouya!! What's it like, are they absolutely dreamy while doing their studies?" Hana rambled, hazel eyes shining with excitement. 

Maiko could feel herself sweatdrop. "Um, not really? Tamaki likes to interrupt the class a lot and then Kyouya makes him stop talking so that class can resume. It's not like either of them are exactly model students when it comes to participating." She explained. It was then that Maiko noticed where Hana had dragged her off to. 

She looked at the sign above the door, clearly reading, 'Music Room Three'. She frowned, already knowing what was within those doors. 

"You'll thank me later, I know you will!" Hana said cheerfully, smiling widely at Maiko. 

Maiko rolled her eyes in response, light blue locked with hazel. "You know you're only wasting your time right?" She asked. 

"We'll see about that!" Hana said before opening the doors and pulling Maiko in. 

'Standing before me, was the Host Club.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of Hosts and Deals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Wednesday!

Since the two girls hadn’t immediately went straight to the Host Club, and instead had talked inside of Hana’s classroom, the club was already in session when the girls walked in. Instantly Maiko’s eyes were blinded by the overwhelming amount of yellow. She would almost compare it into looking directly at the sun, but honestly that would probably be less painful. 

Hana began to tug on Maiko’s arm. “Come on! We have to go to Kyouya and sign in, and then we can go to Haruhi! I honestly can’t wait for you to meet him!” Hana chirped excitedly. It didn’t take us long to walk over to Kyouya’s table, though he wasn’t hosting anyone at the moment and was instead writing in his black notebook. 

“Hiya Kyouya!” Hana smiled softly once we stood in front of the man. Kyouya looked up from his notebook and shot us both what would have passed for a charming smile. ‘It has no warmth.’ Maiko thought to herself, frowning slightly. 

“Hello Miss Aino, Miss Nakamura.” Kyouya greeted. Hana’s smile grew larger while Maiko’s disinterest began to show on her face. “Miss Nakamura I believe you are a first time guest as well, correct?” Kyouya continued on. 

Maiko nodded her head. “Yeah, it’s a pleasure to see you outside of class Ootori-san, Hana decided it was time I pay the Host Club a visit.” 

“I see,” Kyouya’s glasses glinted in the light as he quickly made some sort of note into his notebook, “Well, we have a variety of different types here so I’m sure we can find someone to your liking.”

Hana quickly jumped into the conversation, “Actually Kyouya that won’t be necessary! Maiko is going to come with me to Haruhi’s table, I’m paying for both of us this evening.” Hana quickly explained. 

Maiko furrowed her brow, ‘Wait, you have to pay money to come here?’ She thought to herself as she watched Hana give Kyouya some amount of yen. Once Kyouya bowed his head slightly, Hanna turned back to Maiko and gestured for her to follow her.

“I hope you’ll find your time at the Host Club enjoyable Miss Nakamura.” Kyouya said to Maiko, sitting up straight. Maiko looked towards to Hana was quickly disappearing to and nodded her head. 

“I hope I do as well Ootori-san.” She called out before promptly turned and beginning to head off in the direction her best friend went. While the room wasn’t exactly the largest room, there was a ton of people and since all the girls wear the same uniforms it was difficult to keep focus on just one. 

Maiko continued to walk, taking the chance to actually look around the room and at all of the different hosts. Towards the front of the room was Tamaki, he sat like some sort of ruler while he continuously laid on thick lines to the girl with him. Maiko slowed down slightly to look at Tamaki’s face before briskly walking forward. ‘Interesting,’ She thought to herself, ‘I don't see any insincerity on his face.’

Right as Maiko had gotten to Haruhi’s table, she felt herself lose balance...mainly due to the fact that she wasn’t paying attention and ran straight into someone’s back. As she started to fall two hands shot out on each side of her and caught her, bringing her back up into a straight standing position. 

“ **You should learn to be more careful** .” Two voices spoke in unison. Maiko slowly opened her eyes from when she has closed them, bracing for the impact of the fall. Blue clashed with two sets of amber as the twins in front of her stood unimpressed. 

“Oh, thank you, uh-” Maiko paused, realizing that she actually didn’t know the name of the twins. Yes people constantly talked about the Host Club, but she had only heard the twins referred to as, well, the twins. 

“Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Seriously Maiko how are you so clueless.” Hana sighed, seemingly materializing out of nowhere. 

Maiko jumped and quickly spun around. “How many times have I told you not to do that! Seriously I’m going to put bells on you, I’m not even kidding.” Hana just shot Maiko a look and then slowly moved her eyes back over to the twins, who were still watching the whole scene with a deadpan on their faces. 

“Right.” Maiko said, letting out a sigh and turning back around to face her saviors. “Hitachiin-sans, thank you very much for catching me and not making my head make acquaintance with the ground. They seem to have a very found friendship but I’ve found that I don’t quite agree.” Maiko thanked them, in her own way while thinking of the many, many times she has fallen previously. The cons of being a klutz.

One of the twins let out a short laugh while the others one face of indifference morphed into one of annoyance. “It would be rude to let a guest fall and then Tono would give us hell about it later.” The annoyed twin said. His voice was gruffer and his hair was parted to the left. 

“Though, it was a good thing we didn’t let your head and the forge their acquaintance into friendship.” The amused twin said. His voice was lighter, softer even and his hair was parted to the right. 

Maiko let a small smile come to her lips, the first one since she had even entered the club room. “Then I truly must thank you again,” She opened her mouth to say his name but paused. “I’m sorry but uh, I don’t know who is who.” Her smile turned sheepish.

“Im Kaoru.” The light voiced twin said. Maiko took notice of his hair part and stored it away for later knowledge. 

“And so you must be Hikaru!” She said, pointing at the rougher voiced twin with the left hair part. “Okay, thank you both again, it was very kind of you, even if you just did it so that Suoh-san wouldn’t come after you later.”

Kaoru went to say something before Hikaru linked their arms together. “Come on Kaoru, we have guests waiting now that our fun with our toy got spoiled.”

Maiko tilted her head slightly, watching the two leave back to their table. “Who’s their toy?” She asked aloud as Hana rolled her eyes and all but dragged her to the couch, where yet another host sat. 

“Oh, hello I’ve never seen you before. My name is Haruhi Fujioka, but honestly you can just call me Haruhi. It’s nice to meet you miss-” Haruhi paused. 

“Nakamura. Maiko Nakamura, but you can just call me Maiko.” Maiko told the boy. He shot her a smile and nodded his head. 

“Well it’s nice to meet you Maiko. What year are you? I’m in class 1-A with the twins but I haven’t seen you around.” Haruhi asked, making light conversation while also trading details about himself.

“Oh, well I’m actually in class 2-A.” Maiko explained, smiling slightly. 

“She’s with Tamaki and Kyouya and it’s not fair!” Hana whined, putting her forehead against Maiko’s shoulder and pouting. 

Haruhi shot Maiko a look of pity. “I don’t imagine that that class is pretty peaceful. It’s crazy enough here with Tamaki-senpai doing his usual theatrics, I couldn’t imagine a class with him as well.”

Maiko shrugged. “I mean, it’s not too bad.” She paused before continuing on. “Sometimes he’ll get to into something or, like,” She struggled for words, “It’s almost like he’s in another world during some lessons and then he’ll randomly stand up and shout causing Ootori-san to grab him and make him be quiet for the lesson to continue, but like I said it’s not too bad.” Maiko explained, shrugging her shoulders. 

“So, Haruhi-san, how are you liking Ouran? I think I heard that you’re a scholarship student somewhere in the rumor mill.” Maiko asked, looking down at Hana for confirmation as her best friend nodded her head yes.

Haruhi sighed and looked around the club room. “It’s not too bad. Ouran is a great school and their lessons are more than I could have gotten at a public school, but being in the Host Club takes up a lot of time that I could be using for studying, especially when I want to become a lawyer.”

Maiko sat up a little straighter, nudging Hana off of her so that she would pay attention. “Wait, if it’s difficult for you to study because of the club, how about when Hana and I request you we can use the time as a study session? I know we’re a year ahead of you but we could help you with any subjects you have issues with!” Maiko suggested, smiling to herself.

‘If I can get Haruhi to agree, then perhaps Dad will take the tutor away since I’ll already be studying for the same amount of time with classmates!’ She thought to herself, smiling at her plan. 

Hana made a face, “But Maiko, you always want to study! This is supposed to be relax time!” Maiko just gave her best friend a look. 

“I know it’s usually how you relax, but this would be really helpful to Haruhi-san,” Maiko turned to look at Haruhi again, who looked like he was thinking. “Haruhi-san, I'm assuming you’re currently at the top of your class, what happens if you fall behind at all?”

“Oh, well I would get kicked out of Ouran. Since I’m here on an academic scholarship I have to stay at the top of my class while here.” Haruhi explained. 

Maiko nodded her head, “Yes see Hana! If we don’t help Haruhi-san study, he could get kicked out of Ouran and then you would be out one favorite host.”

Hana looked pained while she thought it over in her brain. For someone so beautiful she wasn’t exactly the best when it came to work ethic, and due to that she was in 2-B, when she easily had the wealth to be in 2-A. Finally Hana sighed, “Fine, Haruhi from now on when Maiko and I are here, we’re going to be good Senpai’s and help you study, okay?”

Maiko could basically see Haruhi light up in happiness. “That would be a big help. Thank you for offering to help me, Maiko-senpai, Hana-senpai.” 

“Wait!” Hana said suddenly, causing both Maiko and Haruhi to look at her. She turned to Maiko and her grin suddenly turned devilish. “You know,” she began, “you just agreed to come to the Host Club everyday.”

Maiko opened her mouth, “I-” She thought about the deal she just made and sighed, hanging her head in gloom. “Shit.”

“Language!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's chapter two! I hope that anyone reading this is enjoying it thus far! If you are, leave a comment and a kudos!
> 
> Stalk Me!:  
> Twitter: Lancexoltl  
> Tumblr: Enter-the-dragon-face


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gals talk

"Welcome back miss." The head butler of Maiko's household greeted her. She had finally arrived home from the Host Club and, according to the clock that was hung above the entrance way, it was roughly six in the afternoon.

Maiko shot the butler a smile, "Hello," she greeted in return "is my tutor in the study?" she asked. Her butler nodded his head before bowing politely and walking away towards the kitchen, more than likely to see how dinner is coming along. Maiko sighed and began her walk across the mansion to the study, opening the door to see the tutor her father hired waiting for her.

"Ah, Miss Nakamura I was wondering where you were." Her tutor said, standing up to greet her.

Maiko smiled sheepishly in response, "Ah I'm sorry. My friend Hana took me to a club she participates in at school." She responded easily, leaving the details of said club purposely out.

Her tutor brightened, "A club? Well, those would look amazing on future college applications, should that be the path you choose to go down. Plus, they create amazing opportunities to create friendships with other future heirs of companies."

"Oh, well I'm not really in the club persay..." Maiko trailed off, bringing a hand up to rub at the back of her head. "But while we are on this topic, I'm afraid that your services will no longer be necessary. I made a suggestion to one of the club members and I am to help him stay ahead of his studying, due to that I won't need the extra studying time that you so graciously help me with." Maiko then bowed, "Thank you for all of your help and services."

Her tutor smiled fondly at her, "I hope that you continue to do well, please allow me to gather my things and leave." Maiko nodded her head and turned, leaving the study to take the flight of stairs leading up to her bedroom. Once she entered her bedroom she sighed loudly, laying on her bed.

"Can't wait until father is informed about my decision." She said aloud, speaking to the complete nothingness in her room.

Her room itself was much like herself, average. The walls were a light pastel pink, her favorite color, and the flooring was a plush white carpet, kept pristine by the help within the mansion. Even though her house had a study within it, Maiko still kept a light sky blue desk within her room pushed against the wall opposite to her bed. Next to her desk she had a simple white dresser, and on top of the dresser was her television. There wasn't much else in terms of decoration, the few paintings hung on the wall where all from her mother's doing, and she only kept a small corkboard of pictures of herself and her friends.

She rolled over onto her side and fumbled around inside her school bag until she pulled out her phone. Already she had multiple messages from Hana, already complaining about the fact that now instead of getting to gock at cute boys, she now had to study.

'Study with a cute boy and your best friend.' Maiko texted back, rolling her eyes in fondness at her best friends antics. Surprisingly, Maiko and Hana hadn't been friends for as long as some would think. With how attached they were to each other, it was easy to believe that the two girls were actually childhood friends, when in reality they had only met in their last year of middle school.

Hana of course stood out amongst their peers. She was taller and drop dead gorgeous, even amongst the times of puberty. The boys were attracted to her, and the girls were jealous of her. But then Maiko came along and offered Hana a hand, a chance at friendship and away from the loneliness of idolization and ever since then the two girls have always been with each other.

Then of course Tamaki Souh transferred from France into Ouran, and then he started the Host Club with the help of Kyouya. 'I still need to see who the other two host's are.' Maiko thought to herself, remembering that she had now met five out of the seven members. She knew that the last two were both third years, but since she hasn't ever needed to go to that wing of the school, it wasn't like she could just stumble across them.

Maiko shut her eyes, breathing slowly out of her nose when her phone began to vibrate in quick succession and the chimes of her ringtone began to go off. Furrowing her eyebrows she picked up her phone and opened it. "Hello?" She said, only to instantly get bombarded with Hana's excitement.

"You'll never believe what just got announced on the Host Club website!" Hana practically screamed, her voice sounding extra pitchy due to the tinniness of the phone speaker. Maiko stood up, double checking that he had pressed speaker while walking over to her closet to find some more comfortable clothes to wear other than her school uniform.

"I didn't even realize the Host Club had a website." Maiko replied, grabbing a plain white cotton t-shirt and then walking over to her dresser.

Hana let out a sigh of frustration, "You really need to pay more attention to the world around you! All the school clubs have a website." She stated, "Anyways," she continued on, "the Host Club just announced that they're doing a ball! It's been so long since I've been to a dance that wasn't hosted by some stuffy old person that my parents were trying to please. I'm so excited!" Hana then let out another loud squeal. 

Maiko finally found the specific shorts she was looking for, a light blue and began to change out of her uniform and into the comfortable clothes. "Oh really? What are you going to wear, or are you going to get something custom made now?" Maiko asked.

"Duh, custom made! I really want at least one of the hosts to fall in love with me!" Hana swooned.

"Wait you don't care which one?" Maiko asked, plopping back down onto her bed and picking her phone up, taking Hana off of speaker and putting it against her ear. "Isn't that kind of shallow, only liking them for their looks."

"Well obviously I have a preference," Hana stated, "but I'm just going to let the whole scene play out. Whoever falls for me, falls for me and I'm honestly a little bit in love with all of them."

Maiko simply smiled at her friend, "Any of them would be a fool not to fall for you, you're basically a total package. You got the brains and beauty."

Hana giggled, "Shut up! It's just a simple fantasy anyways, not like I'm expecting anything to happen. Also, don't forget that you have to start coming to the Host Club every day now! I'm sure that Tamaki and Kyouya will officially announce the ball tomorrow during the club."

"Ugh don't remind me." Maiko groaned. "I conned myself into having to go to the Host Club on the regular, but Haruhi seems like a genuinely nice guy who just wants to focus on his education. I'm not really sure why he joined the club, but it's our duty to be good senpai's."

"Spoken like a true class president."Hana shot back.

"I'm not class president and you know that!" Maiko huffed, crossing her arms even though Hana couldn't exactly see her.

"You easily could have been if you would have actually ran! You have the grades Miss number two in the class." Hana teased.

"Yeah well, Ootori-san isn't easy to beat." Maiko said.

Hana sighed into the phone, "Why are you always so formal, just call Kyouya and Tamaki, Kyouya and Tamaki. Get rid of this Ootori-san and Souh-san nonsense."

"It's rude!" Maiko argued, laying against her pillows and looking up at her ceiling.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Hana laughed. Maiko went to open her mouth to respond when a knock sounded at her door. It opened a second later to reveal one of the maids.

"Miss Nakamura it's time for dinner." She informed her. Maiko nodded her head and shot her a warm smile.

"Hana I got to go, it's time for me to go eat. I'll see you tomorrow and maybe we can talk to Haruhi about the ball. Okay?"

"Fine go abandon me to fill your selfish desires." Hana said

"I shall and nothing in this world can stop me!" Maiko laughed, taking the phone away from her ear and flipping it shut. She then stood up and began to walk down the stairs to her dining room.

She couldn't exactly place it, but it felt like something in her life felt different. She shrugged the feeling away and continued on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the chapter! Plus now everyone knows exactly where in the plot we are!
> 
> Stalk Me:  
> Tumblr: enter-the-dragon-face  
> Twitter: lancexoltl


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot begins!

"Uh, wait are we in the wrong room?" Maiko asked Hana, backing up slowly out of the room and looking at the sign overhead. It claimed that the room was indeed, Music Room Three, but the entire room itself was different from yesterday. Instead of a normal music room somehow a jungle had taken over. Maiko's eye twitched slightly when she noticed there were live animals. 'Is that a real snake?' She asked herself.

Hana let out a laugh, "No silly! The Host Club does theme days! Today's theme must just be influenced by a jungle paradise!"

It was then that Maiko spotted Haruhi standing next to Kyouya at some type of indoor bar. Maiko tugged on Hana's sleeve, pulling her away from gawking over a shirtless Tamaki. Hana pouted but nodded her head, walking with Maiko back over to where Haruhi is.

"Hello Haruhi-san, Ootori-san." Maiko greeted when they approached, bowing her head slightly in greeting.

"Heya Haruhi, Kyouya." Hana greeted, smiling and shooting them a small wave.

Kyouya's lips quirked up slightly at the edges, "Ah, Miss Aino it's a pleasure to see you again. And Miss Nakamura, I see you've decided to grace us with another visit."

Maiko smiled politely at Kyouya, "Ah well, we can hardly let our poor underclassmen fall behind in classes. From now on consider us regulars of Haruhi-sans," Maiko paused and tilted her head to the side, "Is there a way we can discuss setting up a payment method that isn't cash?" Kyouya's smile seemed to grow larger when money was mentioned and Hana rolled her eyes.

"Haruhi, Maiko, you two should go ahead and head over to Haruhi's table and I'll pay Kyouya for today's visit." She told the two. Haruhi nodded his head and Maiko opened her mouth to protest when Hana shot her a look, basically telling her that she needs to just accept her fate. Maiko hung her head before making a face at Hana, she then turned and followed Haruhi over to her table, stopping only to look over towards where Haruhi was looking.

"Takashi!" A smaller, blonde boy exclaimed before climbing up the side of a taller boy. Though, it's not like the smaller boy was much shorter than herself. "There!" The short boy said, throwing a lay of flowers around the taller boys neck. "Now we match!" He brought his cheek to rest against the other boy and smiled, causing the girls at their table to swoon.

"Hey Haruhi-san, who are those two?" Maiko asked, gesturing to the other two boys once they sat down with Haruhi's other guests.

Haruhi looked slightly surprised by the question, but tried not to show it. "Oh, the shorter one is Honey-senpai and the taller one is Mori-senpai. They're both third years."

Maiko blinked slowly, looking back over to the two boys, "Whoa, I knew that this club had some third years, but I honestly thought that Honey-senpai was gonna be a first year. He looks like one anyways." Maiko then let out a little laugh and looked back over at Haruhi, "Guess looks can be pretty deceiving, right Haruhi-san?"

Haruhi let out a weak laugh in return while looking away, "Yeah, they sure can." He trailed off, it was then that the other girls at the table began to talk and ask Haruhi questions. Maiko simply zoned them out, looking back towards where Hana once was to see her best friend walking her way. She smiled brightly at her and gestured to the empty seat next to her.

"Wow Haruhi, you must be very loyal to the seasons." One of the girls said, causing Tamaki to walk over towards the table.

"You know Haruhi, we have a costume for you, we'd even match!" He said excitedly. Hana jumped slightly at his voice and began to lightly hit Maiko in the arm, causing Maiko to look at her and frown.

"No thanks." Haruhi said bluntly, causing Tamaki to go black and white.

'How is he doing that?' Maiko asked herself, looking around the room to see if anyone else was going to mention how odd Tamaki looked. No one even seemed to notice a difference. While Tamaki slunk back to his table Maiko heard Haruhi speak up, answering something that the other girls and Hana had apparently said.

"Ya know ladies, I think it's so cute when you dream like that." Haruhi said, tilting his head and flashing his guests a smile. The other girls all froze while Maiko tilted her head, wondering what she had just missed. Hana and the other girls stared at Haruhi, completely starstruck with blushes on their cheeks.

"I'm sorry, but I believe it's time for the host's to switch their clients." A new voice said. Maiko looked behind Haruhi to see another girl walk up behind Haruhi, Haruhi look flustered and began to answer her back.

Maiko poked Hana's side, "I didn't know the guests switched hosts." She muttered.

"Oh yeah, sorry I just forgot to mention it. Yesterday was pretty okay since it wasn't a themed day but usually you have to schedule appointment times to see each host." Hana explained.

"Hana!" Maiko hissed quietly, keeping an eye on making sure none of the other girls at the table were listening to them. "We only scheduled to be with Haruhi-san!"

Hana rolled her eyes, "Relax, I picked out our next hosts, and when it's time to switch again we go back to Haruhi so that we can start this study session."

"You know, you're even cuter than I expected. From now on you're going to be my new favorite host, Haruhi." The girl said to him. Maiko scrunched up her nose slightly.

"Oh gag me with a spoon." She muttered to Hana, who let out a small giggle. She then stood up, pulling on Maiko as well.

"Well Haruhi, we'll see you in the next rotation, I'm going to make Maiko have some fun before we get down to business!" Hana chriped, winking at the end of her sentence. Maiko looked at Haruhi who simply shrugged his shoulders in confusion, he then gestured for his new guest to sit down.

It was then that Maiko noticed what table they were heading to and she shook her head. "Hana you didn't, yesterday was embarrassing enough!" Maiko complained, seeing as they were heading over to the Hitachiin brothers table.

"Helo Hikaru, Kaoru!" Hana smiled at the two twins who looked over at them. Recognition dawned on both of their eyes at the same time.

" **Hey, it's you again.** " The twins spoke in unison. Maiko tried to look at them but then quickly looked away due to the fact that they were both shirtless. They both also had a blue bandana tied like a headband, pushing up their hair and making it even more difficult to tell the two apart, especially when they were also wearing identical outfits.

"Oh uh," Maiko closed her eyes and took a small breath. She would have to guess and if she got it right she would just beg for forgiveness...again. She looked at the twin across from her, "Hello Kaoru-san," she then switched focus to the twin sitting next to Hana, "Hello Hikaru-san. It's good to see you both again." She greeted.

The twin next to Hana made a face. "You don't have to be so formal with us. Drop the sans, just call us Hikaru and Kaoru." His rougher voice clearly gave away that she was indeed talking to Hikaru, and by proxy, had gotten the twins correct. Maiko did a little victory cheer in her head while nodding.

"Ah okay of course. Hello Hikaru, Kaoru." She regreeted them.

"Oh I see, so when I tell you to stop being so formal you fight me, but when they do say it you're okay with it." Hana grumbled, crossing her arms.

Maiko rolled her eyes, "Hana they can tell me to drop the honorifics since I'm talking to them, I'm not going to just drop it for everyone unless they tell me!"

"You two are interesting." Kaoru's lighter voice interrupted.

Maiko tilted her head, "How so?" She asked.

Kaoru shrugged, leaning against the table with his arms. "You two just argue like siblings. You guys remind me of myself and Hikaru." He explained causally.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru, "Are you trying to make me jealous, you wish I was more like Maiko don't you?" Hikaru asked, voice going softer than what Maiko had come to know as usual.

"Uh, what?" Maiko asked only for Hana to shush her. Maiko looked at Hana in confusion only her to bring a finger to her lips, miming for Maiko to be quiet.

"Hikaru no! You know you're perfect the way you are, I couldn't handle it if you were to change who you are!" Kaoru exclaimed getting closer to his brother.

"Kaoru..." Hikaru muttered, standing up and cupping his brothers face.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru muttered back, getting closer to his brother.

"Ahh!!! It's just so much!" Hana squealed, breaking the silence that had formed while the two brothers were staring longingly into the others eyes. Hana turned to Maiko, eyes shining. "Wasn't that the most romantic thing you've seen!"

Maiko looked at Hana like she had grown another head. Hikaru and Kaoru dropped their poses and looked at the two girls, interested in seeing what she had to say about their performance.

"How is that romantic?" She asked Hana, she then turned to the twins themselves, "Honestly, are you guys being forced to act like this? Because I can help you guys if you need it, seriously just blink twice and I can help you guys get out."

The two brothers were silent for a moment before they both began to laugh. They turned carefully in their chairs so that they were back to back while laughing. Maiko just sat there in her own confusion, watching the boys laugh.

"You're pretty interesting." Kaoru stated once he had calmed down.

"Uh, thank you?" Maiko responded back.

"No seriously, we've only met one other girl who didn't fall for the brotherly love act." Kaoru continued on. Hikaru watched his brother talk to the Host Clubs newest guest. He saw the bright smile on his brothers face and turned towards the girl, watching her awkwardly flunder her words.

'Huh.' He thought to himself. He'd watch to watch it around this girl.

"Well it sounds like I need to meet her." Maiko smiled. Hana looked at her best friend and let a soft smile filled her face, whether she wanted to admit it or not, in the past two days she had been smiling a lot more than usual around people who weren't just Hana.

Hikaru let out a snort of laughter at Maiko's words. "You already have." He said, yet his words came off as more harsh then he was possibly intending. Maiko went to open her mouth to ask who when Kaoru interrupted her.

"Hikaru!" He exclaimed, shooting his brother a warning look. Hikaru simply rolled his eyes.

'Right,' he thought to himself, 'she doesn't know about Haruhi, none of them do.'

"I'm sorry, how are you not attracted to that?" Hana decided to chime back into the conversation.

Maiko shot her friend a look of disgust, "How are you?" She shot back. "Seriously Hana their brothers!"

"All the more taboo, right boys?" Hana shrugged, looking over at Hikaru and Kaoru who nodded their heads.

"All girls find a set of twins attractive, but a set of twins who also have a forbidden romance draws them in even more." Hikaru explained boredly while Kaoru nodded his head.

"Well that's just gross. If you guys get tired of doing that act I can talk to Ootori-san and Suoh-san." Maiko said, looking between Hikaru and Kaoru's amber eyes.

Hana groaned, "Maiko we all know you wouldn't say anything to them."

"I'm in their class, I will too if they are forcing people to do things in this gross club of theirs." Maiko huffed while Hana released yet another groan.

"Great, here comes the anti-Host Club speech." She muttered.

Hikaru and Kaoru tilted their heads in the same direction. " **Anti-Host Club speech**?"

"I'm not anti-Host Club. But this place is just a sham, it's nothing but flirting with girls all day, and, when those same girls get feelings you guys don't have to take responsibility because this is all just one big act for rich boys with too much time on their hands." Maiko explained.

"You're also rich." Hana stated boredly, it's not the first time she had heard this.

"Also not a boy." Maiko shot back.

"Wait, how is it our faults?" Hikaru asked, crossing his arms and frowning.

"Um, maybe because you guys literally sell a false romance to these girls. If you were just talking to them I could maybe understand, but the girls literally pay to spend time with you guys." Maiko continued on.

"Like you are?" Kaoru questioned suddenly. Maiko's brain skidded to a halt.

"Excuse me?"

"Like you are. You paid to get in, and here you are, sitting at a host table that you chose. The girls have just as much responsibility as we do. They willingly choose to come into the club, and they willingly choose who to sit with." He explained. "Yeah, it sucks when a girl confesses to us and we have to turn her down, but I would hardly blame us. She would only know the act we put on, she wouldn't know the real us."

"I," Maiko opened and closed her mouth, She sighed before offering a hand out to Kaoru. "That's fair, I have nothing to come back with, so you win this round."

Kaoru smiled widely at her and shook her hand. "Sometimes it's our senpai's that need a little perspective."

Maiko snorted, "Yeah yeah yeah, don't let this one win get to your head."

"Too late, already at the top of my brain." Kaoru shot back easily. Maiko went to respond when a different voice cut her off.

"Uh, I'm sorry but it's time for the guests to switch again."

Maiko's eyes widened and she looked back at the twins. She hadn't thought that it had even been that long. "Oh, well, until next time, Hikaru, Kaoru."

" **Bye bye Maiko-senpai, Hana-senpai**." The twins said in unison while the two girls began to walk back to Haruhi's table, which looked like it would just be them and Haruhi. Maiko looked back over her shoulder at the times table to catch eye contact with Kaoru. A small smile came to his face and Maiko felt a small amount of heat fill her cheeks. She lifted her hand and shot him a small wave.

"I hope the twins weren't too much." Haruhi's bland voice spoke, causing Maiko to snap her attention back to her current host. She could practically hear Kaoru's laughter from over here.

"Honestly, it was nice to see other people actually listen to Maiko." Hana responded, taking notice of the light flush on her friends cheek. 'I'll have to keep an eye on this development.' Hana thought to herself.

"Oh? Well that's good. Anyways I'm sorry you guys got cut really short earlier, I didn't think it would be time to switch so soon after you guys sat down." Haruhi apologized.

"Haruhi-san it's fine," Maiko waved a hand, "now, I hope that you're ready to start studying!"

"I tried to study in the library before the club started, but I ended up being late." Haruhi sighed.

"Oh honey no," Maiko cooed, "you never try to study in the libraries here, people mainly use them to sit around and gossip instead of actually studying."

"But why?" Haruhi questioned.

"Duh, Haruhi we all have tutors at home. We don't have to study at school because we usually do with them." Hana explained.

"Well, except for Hana and I. We don't study with a tutor anymore." Maiko quickly cut in. Hana raised an eyebrow at Maiko who just quickly shook her head no. "Anyways, let's start studying now, and if you need help later you can just call or message me." Maiko quickly wrote down her phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to Haruhi.

"Thanks Maiko-senpai, Hana-senpai." Haruhi said, pulling out his books. "Oh yeah, Maiko-senpai you can just call me Haruhi. You don't have to use honorifics with me."

"Okay Haruhi, then you can just call me Maiko, no need for the senpai. We're friends after all, right?" Maiko asked. Haruhi smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, we're friends." He confirmed. "Anyways, I had an issue with problem thirty four in my world history assignment..."

"Quick quick slow, quick quick slow, good job Haruhi you're getting the hang of it!" The girl from yesterday complimented Haruhi's frankly, awkward waltz. She continued to instruct Haruhi, though anyone with eyes could tell that frankly, Haruhi was getting overwhelmed. Behind the two was the third years, Mori-senpair and Honey-senpai, and the two were simply twirling around the empty music room.

Haruhi stumbled, taking down the girl with him and landing in a rather suggestive position. The twins went to go talk to Tamaki while Maiko just rose an eyebrow at the scene.

'Why did Haruhi ask me to be here too?' She thought to herself in confusion. The two dancers decided that it was time to take a break, and Haruhi walked the other girl to the table where Maiko was currently sitting.

"Thank you so much for allowing me to practice with you." Haruhi thanked the girl, who simply smiled and leaned against the table.

"Oh you don't need to thank me. I heard the Host Club wasn't serving guests today so that you could prepare for the ball. I'm glad I was able to spend some time alone with you." She said, lowering her voice in a slightly more suggestive manner.

"I mean, I'm right here, for some reason." Maiko interjected into the conversation. "Though I'm not really sure why. Haruhi?"

"I still need some help studying, and rather then calling you later I figured it would be okay for you to just wait till I'm done with this." Haruhi explained and then paused, "Wait that was okay right? I didn't mean for you to waste your day or anything."

Maiko laughed and rolled her eyes. "Haruhi you're fine. I don't mind waiting for your practice to end."

"Oh my, this is a new tea set isn't it? It's Ginori!" The girl next to me exclaimed, grabbing her tea cup and bringing up closer to her face for inspection. It was at that moment that Kyouya walked up to the table.

"You have a keen eye mademoiselle," Kyouya said, going on to explain how it was a new purchase that the club decided to make.

"You must really be into tableware, huh?" Haruhi said, smiling at the girl. That only caused a panicked response from her, as she slammed the cup down, blushing madly while making different excuses.

"Hello?" A new voice said, Maiko looked over towards the door of the host club and saw a boy walk in. "I'm here with the new tea cups you ordered." He explained.

Maiko shrugged and turned back around, facing the table again. Kyouya and Haruhi went over towards the boy and began to talk about him. Maiko reached forward and grabbed one of the small cookies on the plate. She glanced over at the girl sitting next to her and noticed how she was just staring down at the table.

"Um, are you okay?" Maiko asked her.

"Oh Haruhi don't be silly!" She suddenly laughed, turning away from Maiko and facing the trio. "Afterall he doesn't really look like the heir to a first class company." The boy looked shocked to see her there, his face going slackjawed. Kyouya began to talk and explain who the boy was, but Maiko was focused on the girl again.

"Hey, wasn't that kind of rude?" She asked her, but was ignored once again. She let out a little huff and stood up, talking over towards where Hikaru and Kaoru were standing.

" **So why are you here Maiko-senpai**?" The twins asked her once she got closer. " **Where's Hana-senpai**?" They followed up.

"We aren't always together you know." Maiko responded, sounding slightly annoyed. "And, to answer your first question. I'm supposed to help Haruhi study after he finishes up with this." Maiko then gestured towards the floor where they two were dancing earlier.

"Wait why does Haruhi," Hikaru started, walking over to Maiko and putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Get to be tutored by you?" Kaoru followed up, wrapping an arm around Maiko's waist and causing a light blush to come to her cheeks.

"Because I offered?" Maiko responded, though her statement ended up sounding more like a question than an actual answer. It was then that Maiko noticed the girl from earlier causing a mini scene while rushing out of the room. Honey-senpai jumped onto Haruhi's back while Kyouya began to explain something.

" **Be right back**." The twins said before walking over to Kyouya's side and adding in their own opinions about the two.

"Oh, they're supposed to get married?" Maiko finally put the two together, not particularly interested in the two strangers.

"Men," Tamaki said suddenly, walking into the middle of the now circled group of hosts. "It is our responsibility, as the elite members of the Ouran Host Club to make every girl happy!" Tamaki proclaimed.

"Um, Haruhi?" Maiko said, walking up to the circle of hosts. Now that the other girl had left Maiko herself was feeling a bit awkward being alone in a room of seven different men, even if she got along with most of them.

"Oh, Maiko. I think we can leave now. Senpai, are we allowed to go? I've get Maiko waiting long enough as it is." Haruhi turned to Tamaki and asked. It was as if Tamaki just noticed Maiko's presence in the room for the first time.

"Miss Nakamura? I didn't think you came to my humble club." Tamak said, seemingly gliding closer to Maiko.

"Uh," Maiko took a step away, putting space between herself and Tamaki. "I just started going to help tutor Haruhi two days ago..." Maiko trailed off, uncomfortable with the starry look in his eyes.

"It's so nice that my precious Haruhi is making friends!" He exclaimed, looking between the two. It looked as if he was thinking something weird, judging by the slight glint in his eyes.

"Senpai, we're leaving now." Haruhi said, walking over to Maiko and grabbing the cuff of her standard Ouran uniform.

"We have planning tomorrow so meet at the usual time." Kyouya informed Haruhi. Haruhi nodded his and they began to walk out the door. "Oh and Haruhi, don't be late again." He flashed him a cold smile.

The two walked out the door and towards one of the schools many libraries.

"Didn't you just tell me yesterday not study in the libraries?" Haruhi asked aloud. Maiko smiled slightly.

"Yeah, but it's after school enough that most people should have gone home by now. So we should be good." Maiko explained. The two continued to walk until Haruhi spoke up again.

"So, are you going to the Host Ball?" He questioned, looking at Maiko through the corner of his eye.

"I haven't decided. There isn't really any point in going is there? It's not like i can drag you away and make you study while you're supposed to be dancing." Maiko shrugged.

"Well," Haruhi started, "if you don't want to go then don't, but it would be nice to have a friend there who isn't one of the hosts."

"Haruhi," Maiko started, "do you have any friends outside of the Host Club."

Haruhi paused in thought before shaking his head. "Huh, I guess other than you, I don't."

"Well," Maiko continued on, opening the door to the giant library for him, "you also have Hana. So there you go, two friends outside of the Host Club."

Haruhi smiled at her warmly, "Then yes. I have two friends outside of the Host Club named Hana Aino, and Maiko Nakamura."

Maiko bumped her shoulder into Haruhi's and rolled her eyes, "Okay sweet charmer, it's time to get to work."

A week seemed to pass in a blur of motion, all any of the girls both in Maiko and Hana's class could only talk about the Host Ball that was going to occur. Maiko had told Hana earlier in the week that she would go to the ball with her, much to Hana's pure excitement.

That's where Maiko found herself now. Standing with a slew of girls dressed to the nines and waiting for the Host Club to do their opening speech. It was then that a spotlight landed directly on Tamaki.

"It is so good to see you here tonight my little lambs. The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you," He paused and went into a steep bow, "welcome." The lights suddenly came on in the entire hall and the music began to play. With all of the lights on Maiko and Hana could see all of the hosts rising from their bows as the other girls all clapped and cheered.

"Really? They have to always wear the same thing?" Maiko didn't even realize she had said it aloud until Hana leaned over and giggled.

"Is someone staring at the twins?" She asked before continuing on. "Or is maybe someone staring at a particular twin?"

"Nope! I don't know what you're talking about!" Maiko could feel her face flush and cursed that she got embarrassed so easily.

Hana laughed at her friends expression. "Relax Mai, I'm just teasing you." Maiko pouted and crossed her arms. It was then that Kyouya spoke up.

"I would like to remind you ladies that the Host Club is here for your entertainment. So we invite you to dance to your heart's content! Based on her dancing skills, one lucky lady will be chosen as tonight's queen. The queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king." Kyouya explained, causing the sea of girls to all scream excitedly, even Hana.

During all of the screaming Maiko could see the twins walk over to an exhausted looking Haruhi. Maiko couldn't help but feel pity for the boy, but it wasn't as if she could just walk up to the trio and help Haruhi, not without a horde of girls all trying to destroy her for getting close to the Host Club.

'Sorry Haruhi, I have to choose to live." Maiko send a silent apology to her friend. Maiko then saw Tamaki flip over the front of the banister onto the lower tier, where the twins were now holding an extremely embarrassed Haruhi. 'Was that even safe? He could have easily landed wrong and hurt himself. I swear in class tomorrow I'm going to scold him so hard.' Maiko fumed to herself, glaring at Tamaki.

It was then time for the hosts to dance with the guests. Hana instantly ran to Haruhi, no doubt wanting to be able to talk to the boy alone. Maiko smiled at her and walked over towards the punch bowl.

"Ahem," Someone cleared their throat behind her and she looked back to notice it was one of the twins. After doing a quick check on the hair she was able to quickly figure out it was Kaoru.

"Oh, Kaoru hello. I hope you're enjoying yourself." Maiko said, shooting him a smile.

"I should be saying that to you," He laughed a little, "may I have this dance?" He bowed slightly.

"Oh, uh," Maiko looked around at all the girls looking at them, "I would be honored." She confirmed. She took Kaoru's hand as he led her out to the dance floor.

"I have to admit, I didn't think you were going to come to this, especially with how you talk about the club." Kaoru said, beginning the styling of a classic waltz.

"How could I not?" Karou twirled Maiko out, she extending before twirling back into position, "Afterall, Haruhi personally invited me."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow, bringing Maiko into a dip. "Oh did he now? Do you have a crush on Haruhi?" Kaoru bluntly asked.

Maiko's world shifted as she was brought out of the dip and they continued in the waltz, "Of course not. If anything I just see Haruhi as a really good friend." She rebuffed, "Honestly, in time I could probably see him as a brother." Kaoru shot her a smile, but there was something in his eyes was almost like guilt. Maiko opened her mouth to question it but it was then that the song ended.

"If you'll excuse me." Kaoru pulled away and into a bow, "it was truly a pleasure dancing with you." And with that he reached over to his orange rose that was pinned against his chest and handed it to her. "A flower for a beautiful lady." Then he vanished into the crowd, leaving a flustered Maiko behind his wake.

"Maiko? Hellooo earth to Maiko?" Hana suddenly appeared in front of Maiko, causing her to jump.

"Ah! Hana stop doing that!" Maiko whined, "I'm serious about that bell thing, don't tempt me."

"Forget the bell, did Kaoru give you his rose?!" Hana exclaimed, looking down at the fragile plant in her best friends hands.

"Oh, um yeah he did." Maiko looked around the ballroom, mainly to avoid eye contact with a very persistent Hana. "Wait, where are all the hosts at? How long have I been out of it?" She asked aloud, though the second part she said more to herself.

"Oh shush it, give me the rose I'm going to put it in your hair!" Hana cooed, grabbing the rose from Maiko's hands and positioning it in our dark strawberry blonde hair.

"You're lucky I wore it up." Maiko grumbled, but she didn't make any effort of pulling away from her friend.

"And you're lucky I had you wear your peach colored ball gown, it matches the rose perfectly!" Hana shot back. She then stepped away from Maiko, beaming. "Honestly Mai, you look drop dead gorgeous, hell if I had a rose I'd also give you it!"

It was then that Tamaki announced it was time for the last dance of the evening. Maiko and Hana walked over towards the balcony to see who it was gifted to.

"Hey wait, it's those two from that one day." Maiko muttered quietly, now wishing she had actually paid attention.

After watching the two waltz together, while the cherry blossoms fell, Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed the mic.

"It's now time to announce the queen of the ball!" Hikaru cheered.

"Congratulations to Miss Kanako Kasugazaki!" Karou announced.

"Oh! So that was her name!" Maiko cheered, clapping for the other girl.

"And, for her reward, a kiss from the King!" Hikaru continued on.

"Standing in for him will be Haruhi Fujioka!" Kaoru finished, causing both Tamaki and Haruhi to freeze.

"What do you think they're saying?" Hana asked, watching Haruhi mouth something to Kyouya, only for him to respond and Haruhi to freeze.

"Honestly, you can never tell when it comes to that bunch." Maiko shrugged, watching Haruhi walk down the steps to where Kanako was standing. He reached forward to kiss her on the cheek with suddenly Tamaki came crashing into him and causing him to kiss Kanako on the lips.

The room went dead silent before a blast of cheers poured out. Maiko had to physically bring her hands up to her ears to muffle the blast. And just like that the ball was over and it was time to leave.

Maiko walked over to her limo and greeted her driver, getting into the back she brought a hand up to lightly brush the orange rose resting in her hair.

She smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longest chapter yet!  
> Please make sure to kudos and comment if you enjoyed the story!!
> 
> Stalk me:  
> twitter: lancexoltl  
> tumblr: enter-the-dragon-face


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adoption?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOPS FORGOT IT WAS WEDNESDAY LOL

"So how come when I invite you to come watch the flower petals fall its, Oh no Maiko we can't do that, we have to go to the Host Club! But when the Host club suggests it you're suddenly on board." Maiko complained, looking around at the scenery. She wasn't going to lie, it was absolutely gorgeous and the Host Club did pick a good spot, but that didn't change the fact that she was feeling pretty bitter at her best friend.

"I'm sorry okay, but why should I just look at the cherry blossoms falling, when I can look at the cherry blossoms falling _and_ hot guys!" Hana exclaimed. It was Host Club hours and it had been days since the Host Ball. The two girls were currently on their way towards Haruhi's station, though today he was put with Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai.

"Kaoru!" Maiko heard Hikaru scream while the girls at their table gasped. Maiko looked over to see that their tea had spilled and while she couldn't tell for sure, it looked like there was a small burn on Kaoru's finger. Hikaru carefully put the burnt side of the finger against his lips while the two softly said each others name. Maiko rolled her eyes before changing paths and walking over towards them.

"Here." She reached into her school bag and grabbed a small box, looking closer one could easily see it was a mini first aid kit. She quickly grabbed out a small tube of burn cream and a pink sparkly band aid. Their guests were muttering something while looking away from the whole scene, but Maiko could easily see Kyouya beginning to walk over towards them.

" **Awe, Maiko-senpai does care**." The boys said together, placing both of their arms on her shoulders. She rolled her eyes.

"Sorry that the band aid isn't exactly the most masculine, it's just the type I like to keep." Maiko said, shrugging her shoulders to attempt to get their arms off. It was then that the trio noticed what Kyouya was saying to the twins guests.

" **Well, now we know how the club makes extra money**." They said, leaning again Maiko even more.

"But I have to wonder." Hikaru said, looking over at Maiko and Kaoru.

Kaoru continued on, "When did he take pictures of us?"

Maiko looked at the two boys. "Am I the only one who notices that he's selling pictures of the other hosts but not himself?"

Kaoru went to respond when his guests called out his name, "Ah sorry, guess that's my que."

"Wouldn't want to keep them waiting." Maiko said, smiling at Kaoru. They continued to stand there, looking at each other before Kaoru's name was called once again. Maiko's smile turned sheepish as she turned and make her way over to where Haurhi and Hana were.

When she arrived she noticed that Honey-senpai was stirring the tea leaves too much, if he continued on at his rate he would overdo it. "Should somebody-" She started to say to her friends before Mori-senpai cut her off.

"Mitsukuni, you overdid it." Mori-senpai's deep voice said, causing everyone to hold their breath, The two girls there for the third years quickly did damage control, assuring Honey-senpai that it was the perfect amount for them. Maiko stared at Mori-senpai, who eventually felt her stare and looked at her.

"That was honestly the first time I've heard your voice." She told him in all seriousness.

Mori-senpai nodded his head at her, "and now this was your second."

Maiko smiled widely before turning back to look at Haruhi and Hana. It was then that there was a chime on Hana's phone, she pulled it out and checked the message.

"Oh shoot,I totally forgot that I was supposed to meet Tenji in the library for a project." She then turned to Maiko and put on the puppy dog eyes. "Mai, will you come with me? You know how creepy he acts towards me." Hana asked meekly.

"Ugh, you know I don't like Tenji." Maiko complained.

Haruhi rose an eyebrow. "Who's Tenji?" He asked.

"He's some guy in Hana's class that constantly hits on her. He thinks that just because she's pretty he can say whatever he wants, basically just another rich boy who would just pay off any problems that come his way. We've gotten into plenty of arguments." Maiko explained, huffing. "Seriously, why does your teacher insist on pairing you two together? You already know I'll come with you."

"Do you want me to come too? I don't know if I'm comfortable letting you two be near someone like that." Haruhi asked the two girls. They both smiled softly at him but shook their heads no.

"No thank you Haruhi. I'm really flattered that you'd offer to try and help us, but we don't want you to have to be involved." Maiko said before Hana cut in.

"Plus, and like, no offense Haruhi, but at times you're pretty feminine, and he will say some pretty disgusting remarks, so it's best that you just don't get involved."

"Hana! You don't just say that to people!" Maiko scolded her before turning to Haruhi. "Now Haruhi there is nothing wrong with being a feminine male okay? In fact it's a real blessing that you don't give in to toxic masculinity, actually now that I think of it all the hosts are pretty feminie in their own ways." Hana's phone released another chime.

"Ugh, Maiko he's being disgusting again. Come on." Hana got up and so did Maiko.

"Sorry that we couldn't study today Haruhi. If you want you can come to my house sometime and I can help you, or I can go to yours. I promise I won't be the obnoxious rich girl." Maiko shot Haruhi a smile and waved, following Hana out of the gardens and into the school.

"So was anyone going to tell me that it was time for physical exams or was I supposed to just figure that out by myself?" Maiko grumbled, grabbing her things from her desk and beginning to walk towards the psychical exams with the rest of her class.

"Well, the teacher did remind us of them at the beginning of the week." Kyouya's smooth voice said, causing Maiko to jump.

"Ah bells!" Maiko turned and looked at Kyouya. "Hello Ootori-san, I wasn't expecting you to sneak up on me."

Kyouya shrugged while keeping his fake smile on his face. "I assure you Miss Nakamura, I was hardly sneaking."

Maiko let out an uncomfortable chuckle when yet another voice she knew spoke next to her. "Oh! Kyouya there you are! You can't just vanish we have a plan to follow through!" Tamaki whined.

"Oh, hello Suoh-san." Maiko greeted, bowing her head slightly. By this point they had reached the room where the physical exams were taking place.

Tamaki basically floated into her personal space, "Why hello there my beautiful white lily. I don't believe we've officially met. My name is Tamaki Suoh, but you my lamb, you may call me prince."

"King get off of her." Kaoru suddenly appeared, causing Maiko to realize that the first years made it to the rooms. "Seriously Tono, you can't just go around hitting on any girl that moves." Kaoru continued on. He wasn't sure why, but watching Tamaki try to lay down a line on Maiko made him feel this uncomfortable feeling.

"To follow up on your question, this is Maiko Nakamura. Class 2-A, sits in the back row on the opposite side of us. Her favorite color is pink and she enjoys sweets. She is also best friend to both Hana Aino and our very own Haruhi Fujioka." Kyouya cut in.

"That was both impressive and creepy Ootori-san." Maiko said bluntly, looking at her classmate.

"Please, call me Kyouya, Miss Nakamura." Kyouya said.

"Well then you can call me Maiko, Kyouya." Maiko said, testing his name on her lips. It felt...weird.

"And you may call me Daddy!" Tamaki shouted, and like that the attention was back on him.

"Are you into DDLG?" Maiko asked, causing Kaoru to choke on his own spit and a small laugh from Kyouya.

"No, what is that?" Tamaki asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh um, nevermind. It was just a dumb question." Maiko looked around and spotted Hana talking to Haruhi nearby, "Oh wait, why should I call you daddy? Maiko asked.

"Any close friend of my da-son Haruhi deserves to be in our family!" Tamaki stuttered over his words for a second but ended it will a big smile.

"How about I just call you Tamaki. Plus we're the same age so it would be weird to call you dad-"

"Sister!" Tamaki cut Maiko off while exclaiming.

"What?" Maiko asked, confused. Kaoru tapped her shoulder and waved, pointing over to the stall where Hikaru was waiting. She nodded her head and waved goodbye.

"You'll be my darling sister! I always wanted a sibling!" Tamaki grabbed Maiko into a big hug.

"Um," Maiko blinked at Kyouya dumbly, who simply sent her a small shrug. "Sure, yeah I'll be your sister." Maiko slowly agreed.

Tamaki let out a loud shout of excitement before Kyouya gestured towards Haruhi and mentioned something about staying on task. Tamaki nodded his head before shouting a goodbye to Maiko. It was then that Hana walked up.

"What was that all about? I didn't think you were friendly with Tamaki and Kyouya." Hana asked her.

Maiko just stared after the blonde dumbly. "I think I just got adopted?"

"Why does all the fun things happen when I'm not around!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sure you're all like wait! Where is the twins changing? Where is Tamaki dressing as Haruhi? The lost doctor? THE ICONIC HOST LINE!!!!
> 
> Well....Maiko doesn't know about Haruhi's gender so she has nothing to do with any of that lol. She just went about her regular exam and then left with Hana to go cause chaos. <33
> 
> Thanks for reading! Make sure to comment and kudos~
> 
> Stalk Me:  
> twitter: lancexoltl  
> tumblr: enter-the-dragonface


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maiko’s two sick days!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! This chapter is shorter than I would like but, Maiko sadly can’t be too involved in the behind the scenes stuff yet!
> 
> New Chapter every Wednesday!

Maiko wouldn't exactly consider herself a lucky person, but at this moment she cursed her lack of luck. She let out a harsh cough and shuddered in her bed.

A knock sounded at her door. "Miss Nakamura, should I call up the family doctor?" One of her maids asked, poking her head into the doorway.

"Oh, no!" Maiko croaked out, "Honestly I should be fine in a few days. If possible can you just have someone pick up some cold medicine at the store?"

"You don't want us to call it in?" The maid asked, tilting her head in confusion. Maiko shook her head, causing her whole body to feel faint.

"No honestly I'm okay." She insisted.

The maid frowned. "As you wish Miss Nakamura, but if your condition gets any worse I will be calling in the doctor." Maiko simply whimpered and nodded her head slowly, laying back down and curling her body up into a little ball.

'Being sick sucks.' She glumly thought to herself.

"Oh my god are you okay?" Maiko heard Hana's voice announced from her door. Maiko groaned and shifted away, rolling over to face the wall.

"Hana go away, you're going to get sick with whatever I have." Maiko said, voice barely coming out.

Hana rolled her eyes. "Relax," she said, "I'm only here to drop off your homework."

Maiko furrowed her eyes and rolled back towards Hana, seeing her standing boredly by her door, yet a look of concern was on her face. "You're not in my class."

"Well duh."

Maiko frowned. "No, you're not in my class."

"I think we've established that Maiko." Hana said slowly, starting to seriously wonder for her friend.

"Why would my teacher give you my missed work? You're not in my class." Maiko finally explained.

"I stopped by your class after school and told your teacher I would be heading over to your house. She was going to have some random girl drop it off so I offered instead." Hana explained. Maiko made a little shocked expression before nodding her head. She closed her eyes, tired of the room seemingly spinning.

"Why aren't you at the Host Club?" Maiko asked, misery evident in her voice.

Hana let out a small huff and sat on the edge of Maiko's bed, Maiko naturally moving over to make room. "During hosting hours some girl with a bow came in and began screaming about Tamaki being fake. She practically floated over to Kyouya though." Hana made a face at remembering the rude girl.

"So they closed early because of her?" Maiko coughed out.

Hana nodded her head, "Yup. Tamaki was obviously broken and now they had a whole situation on their hands." Hana continued, "Oh yeah! I almost forgot but everyone told me to wish you well."

"Who's everyone?" Maiko asked, confusion on her face.

Hana rolled her eyes and sighed, "You're so dense, the Host Club."

Maiko blinked once, then twice, then a third time."Uh, what? Why would they care?"

"Well, apparently Tamaki told them that you're his sister. Which you still haven't explained to me. Oh yeah, Haruhi said he would call you later as well just to see how you're doing."

Maiko smiled softly, looking down at her blankets. "That's really kind of them."

"I don't know what you did Maiko, but somehow you're starting to be accepted on the Host Club." Hana said quietly so that Maiko didn't hear as shelooked at her sickly friend.

"So you're really sure that you're okay?" Haruhi's voice came through Maiko's phone, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Honestly Haruhi you sound like my maids. I'm getting better thanks to the medicine, and I should be back I school tomorrow, so get ready to study your butt off!" Maiko proclaimed before ending her sentence in a coughing attack.

"Wow senpai I'm really scared." Haruhi said blandly causing Maiko to pout.

Maiko looked over at her clock sitting on her desk before focusing back in on her conversation with Haruhi. "Wait, how are you able to talk right now? Shouldn't you be hosting?"

An annoyed sigh sounded from Haruhi and Maiko narrowed her eyes, worried about him. "We had a new guest yesterday. Her name is Renge and she thinks she's engaged to Kyouya-senpai. She announced yesterday after club shut down that she was going to be our new manager, and then decided that all of our characters are lackluster. So now we're filming a movie."

Maiko sat in silence for a minute, "Wait back up, you're filming a movie right now?"

"Yeah, I'm the bullied scholarship student. I have a scene coming up with Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai where Honey-senpai threatens me and Mori-senpai." Haruhi explained, sounding thoroughly done with the whole situation.

"That's just dumb!" Maiko exclaimed, once again breaking out into a coughing fit due to speaking loudly.

"Maiko are you sure you're really al-" Haruhi paused in his sentence before letting out a small groan. "What guys? Yeah I'm talking to Maiko." There was a beat of silence while Maiko could hear other voices in the background. "No. No I'm talking to her, wait hey stop it let go!"

"Hi Maiko-senpai!" Two voices chimed at once.

Maiko let out a small laugh. "Hi Hikaru, hi Kaoru. You two do know that it's rude to steal someone's phone right?" She asked the Hitachiin brothers.

“We were bored." Was their simple response.

"Plus, Haruhi has to go do he-his scene now." Kaoru said. Maiko had been yawning at the same time and missed his slight slip up.

"Did you know that they have Kaoru being the pitcher in our scene?" Hikaru complained into the phone.

"Well, considering I didn't even know about this movie until Haruhi told me, nope." Maiko replied.

Maiko then heard Haruhi sigh into the phone. "Maiko I have to go do my scene now."

“Go knock them dead Haruhi!" Maiko cheered, trying to ignore the scratch in her throat.

"So," The twins said together. Maiko assumed that they we're just going to keep talking to her while Haruhi was busy.

"What do you think of Renge?" Kaoru asked. Maiko scrunched up her nose, even though it wasn't as if they could see it.

“She seems annoying." Maiko simply said causing Hikaru to laugh.

“You sure have that right, honestly she thinks she can just barge into the place and call the shots? And Tono is too busy being happy about Haruhi having a girlfriend that-" Hikaru was suddenly cut off by Kaoru, who simply said his name sharply.

Maiko's face dawned a look of confusion. "Why would Tamaki care if Haruhi had female friends? Is he also worried about Haruhi's lack of friends?" She asked the twins and then paused. "Wait a minute Hana and I are girls! Do we not count or something?"

"You're his sister, aka, Haruhi's aunt so nah, you don't count. I'm not sure about Hana though, you can ask Tono whenever you come back to school." Kaoru said, thankful for the change of subject. He shot his brother a look who simply shrugged and mouthed sorry.

Honestly, Hikaru couldn't believe that with as much time as Maiko spends with Haruhi, she hadn't realized that Haruhi was actually a girl.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki's voice shouted, causing the twins to jump up and look at the direction of the shout.

"Hey Maiko we have to go, bye!" And before she could even respond Kaoru hung up on her.

'I wonder what all of that was about?' Maiko thought to herself, sitting her phone back onto her nightstand and reaching over to grab her medicine and take it.

"Ah! If I had to stay in my room any longer I would have gone crazy!" Maiko complained to Hana and Haruhi. It was officially the third day of the school week, and the first day back after being sick.

Hana rolled her eyes, "You were only gone two days Mai."

“Two days too long." Maiko said seriously, remembering the constant fretting of her waitstaff.

"Well, it's nice to see you again Maiko." Haruhi said, shooting Maiko one of his 'natural' smiles.

Maiko could hear the girls around them all screaming about something. "Oh wait, did the movie come out already?" Maiko asked.

The trio got up and walked over to Tamaki's couch, where three of the girls were completely freaking out. Tamaki lifted a hand and snapped.

"Kyouya." He said in his more serious voice.

Kyouya pushed up his glasses and opened his notebook,"I may have broken the camera's lens, but the footage that we'd already shot wasn't damaged. Naturally I did cut out that one violence scene."

Maiko narrowed her eyes and looked at Haruhi. "What violence scene?" Haruhi looked away.

“Sales have been fantastic so far. That hollywood film crew really did a great job, but I guess this is to be expected." Kyouya continued, sending a smile towards the hosts.

"So is this what you meant by interesting?" The twins asked, sweat dropping.

Kyouya shrugged. "It's best to have as much money in the clubs budget."

"You still could have double checked with the other hosts." Maiko said loudly. Hana nodded her head while the Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi looked annoyed. She couldn't tell what Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai were thinking.

"Good day everyone." A light voice said. Everyone turned and Maiko quickly connected the dots on who this new girl was.

“Renge?" Tamaki said, looking completely confused. "But I thought you had gone back to France already?"

The girl ignored him. "I can't believe it took me this long to realize it, you were so chivalrous when you risked your life to protect me. I could feel the love when you lectured me about judging people." Her voice was kind of annoying, now that Maiko truly focused on it.

The girl leaned forward and pushed past Maiko and Hana, grabbing Haruhi's hand. "When you said it was fun to get to know people little by little you were talking about me!" Maiko could practically see the stars gleaming around her.

Maiko huffed and walked over to the twins, sitting down on the couch where Tamaki had previously been, currently he was standing up, letting out a shocked scream.

"Uh, yeah?" Haruhi said, clearly now knowing what to do. It was then that Renge grabbed Haruhi and began dragging him away, shouting something about playing video games together.

The twins got up and walked over to Kyouya. Maiko sighed and grabbed Hana, walking away from the scene all together.

"Honestly, it's never just a normal day when the host club is involved."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to comment and kudos!!
> 
> Stalk me:  
> Twitter- Lancexoltl  
> Tumblr- Enter-the-dragonface


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all con crunch is real

"Let's all play the 'Guess Which One is Hikaru' game!" The twins said together, putting on matching green hats. Their table exploded in cheers and applause.

"Wait, what are they doing?" Maiko asked, looking as clueless as Haruhi.

Hana sighed at her two friends, "I swear you both live under a rock. It's basically a tradition that the twins do this! They put on the hats and it's basically impossible to tell which one is which." Hana explained.

Maiko shot her a look. "Hana don't say that. It's rude." She looked back over at the twins who were talking to their trio of guests. "It has to be painful to be confused with someone else."

Hana looked away, "Sorry, I just didn't think of it like that."

Maiko shot her a smile, "It's okay Han, now you know better."

Haruhi sighed and grabbed his book. "While ladies, shall we go see what this is all about?" Maiko and Hana nodded, standing up and following him over towards the twins.

"Many ladies have tried but none of succeeded!" The twins told their guests, looking proud.

"That's the dumbest game I've heard of." Haruhi said, walking past them as Maiko and Hana stopped at the table.

"What, have you got a problem with it Haruhi?" The twins asked him, putting a hand on their hips.

Maiko shrugged when Haruhi just blinked at them. "I mean, guys it is kind of a dumb game. Either they get it right, or they get it wrong and hurt you two."

One of the twins glanced at her, and the second she looked into his eyes she could tell it was Kaoru, even if that dumb hat on his head. He sent her a small smile.

"Not really," Haruhi finally spoke up. "I just don't understand why the two of you are so popular." He said bluntly. Hana couldn't help it and a laugh escaped her system. Hana laughing caused Maiko to choke out a laugh at the blunt response.

"That's not very nice." The twins complained, walking over to Haruhi.

"I'm disappointed." Hikaru said, looking towards the ground and shaking his head.

"Apparently you three don't understand the marits have having twins in the Host Club." Kaoru continued on, shooting a look at Maiko and Hana, who were still trying to smother their laughter. Maiko and Kaoru made eye contact, where he smiled and shook his head, looking away from her.

"Listen up you three. Having a couple of good looking guys with homosexual tendancies earns the club high points. It also helps that the two struggle against their attraction and friendship." Hikaru explained, shrugging shoulders while sounding rather matter of fact about the whole thing.

Kaoru continued on, "And in our case, since we're twins our relationship is considered taboo, and therefore more intriguing." It was then that the twins talked over to where Maiko was leaning against their couch, and they approached her on both sides.

Hikaru grabbed her chin lightly and pulled it his way, the intensity of his eyes making her want to shrink back. "And besides," He leaned down, closer to her face, "who hasn't fantasied about twins? Having two loves is better than one, don't you think?" He murmured into her ear, causing her face to heat up slightly due to the close proximity and the things he was saying.

Kaoru followed suit on the other side of her. He quickly leaned down and gently pulled her face away from Hikaru's and towards his own. "It's a young woman's romantic fantasy." Maiko's face lit up even brighter, though at this point she was beginning to zone what the twins were saying out.

"I, I don't, um well." Maiko fumbled with her words, looking over at Hana for help as the twins grew smug looks on their faces. "I've never thought about it okay?" She said quickly, face alight and looking away. The twins looked back at Haruhi and smirked. Haruhi looked blankly at the scene, the twins had broken Maiko.

The twins began to walk a little ways away as Tamaki came running up to them, screaming about something on the club website. Hana put a finger on her chin, trying to think back to what the twins could have posted while also dealing with her steaming friend.

"Maiko, come on earth to Mai. You gotta come back to us okay?" Hana said, gently petting Maiko's head while her face was still a bright scarlet red.

"Those twins are mean." Maiko whimpered, hiding her face in Hana's much taller form. The advantage to Hana's 170cm self was that she basically towered above Maiko's 160cm's.

"Oh I know, my poor baby got flirted with too much." Hana said, her voice going up an octave while she faked her sympathy. She looked back over at Tamaki to see he was holding a dress next to a broken Haruhi. She just rolled her eyes and looked away

"They weren't flirting with me." Maiko said, sitting up straight suddenly, while her face was still flushed it had actually lost some of its bright red coloring.

Hana shook her head in pity, "Oh honey, that's exactly what was going on."

Maiko went to respond when she heard the voices of the twins and Haruhi coming closer. She took a deep breath and tried to will her cheeks to go back to normal.

"No more making weird pictures of me, you got that?" Haruhi asked the twins, coming over and standing with Maiko and Hana. Haruhi shot Maiko a worried look and she just smiled, waving him off. "Just what do you guys take me for anyway?"

"Isn't that obvious? You're our toy." The twins came together and smirked at Haruhi. Hana barked out a laugh bringing the attention towards the two girls. "You too Maiko-senpai~!" The twins practically sung, causing Maiko to shoot Hana a look.

"How come you're not a toy?" She whined to her best friend who simply shrugged.

"Sounds like two boys got attached." Was all Hana said. It didn't hurt Hana that she wasn't as close to the Host Club as Maiko managed to be, obviously having classes with two of them was bound to get her noticed more. She was mainly happy that Maiko was making more friends, which meant Hana could step back, let her grow without relying so much on Hana.

"As I was saying, in order to stimulate oneself in this otherwise boring life," Hikaru paused walking over to Haruhi.

"One must surround themselves with toys!" Kaoru finished, grabbing Maiko and pulling her over to Haruhi and Hikaru. The twins began to bounce around them.

"I'm not your toy okay!" Haruhi shouted, getting annoyed easily with the boys.

Suddenly someone began to talk to the four of them through the crack of the door in the Host Club. Maiko stared at the door in confusion, she could have sworn that the door wasn't there a few minutes ago, but maybe she was wrong?

"Why is he talking to us through the crack in that door?" Haruhi asked aloud, looking at the strange man.

Maiko nodded her head, "And-" Her voice suddenly merged with the twins.

"Has that door always been there?" The trio asked. Maiko jumped slightly after hearing her own voice mix with that of the twins and she looked at them in confusion. The twins just looked at her and shrugged, sticking their tongues out.

"Nekozawa-senpai likes to hide. He doesn't really care for brightly lit places." Kyouya explained, walking closer to the four of them. It was then that Tamaki appeared behind Haruhi, saying something about being cursed. Maiko ignored them and tilted her head at the man in the door. The man, Nekozawa-senpai, moved closer, walking over to Tamaki and Kyouya and trying to sell them something.

"Wow, this guy really is dark, in more ways then one." Hikaru said, looking over at Nekozawa-senpai. Maiko moved closer to them, not walking to be as close as the strange upperclassman.

"Supposedly, he hates bright lights." Kaoru mused, causing the twins to look at each other.

Maiko sighed, "Why do I feel like you're about to do something mean?" She asked them. They just smirked at her in response.

"I wonder what he'll think of this?" Kaoru asked, pulling out a red flashlight.

Maiko looked at it in confusion. "Where did you get that from?" She looked around, there hadn't been a flashlight. The two quickly turned to Nekozawa-senpai and shone the light on him, causing him to scream and run back into his own club room.

"How could you two do that! You truly don't understand the terrors of black magic!" Tamaki came running over and shouting, "And you! Sissy how could you let them do it!" Tamaki fake cried, latching onto Maiko.

She smiled awkwardly and pat his head, "Hey, there there, they're your children, not mine." She said, completely taking the blame off of herself, not that it was her fault in any way anyways. The twins huffed out a sound and went and sat down, promptly ignoring Tamaki.

"I am so bored." Hikaru said, leaning against his chair.

"Isn't there anything fun we can do around here?" Kaoru finished, resting his head on his hand as Tamaki stood frozen, latched onto Maiko. Tamaki slowly released Maiko from his stone grip and walked over towards a corner of the club room, and began to complain.

Maiko looked over at all the guests that were still in the room, and then looked at the hosts, who were basically all over here. 'Do they just not have to worry about leaving the girls alone?' She asked herself.

Tamaki began to complain about something but Maiko wasn't exactly listening. At some point in that whole ordeal Hana had walked over to some of Tamaki's guests and was chatting to them, getting the girls to laugh. Maiko smiled.

"Hey Haruhi, Maiko, we have a favor to ask you two." The twins called out, both raising a hand.

Haruhi frowned. "What is it?" Maiko nodded her head and pointed at Haruhi.

"Yeah what he said."

"The next time we have a day off," Hikaru started.

"Can we come over to one of your places? Just to hang out." Kaoru finished

Haruhi looked at the two in confusion. "Why would you want to do that?" He asked.

Maiko tilted her head at them, "Yeah, why do you guys want to come over? It's nothing special at my place."

"We're curious! We want to see where you both live!" The twins said excitedly.

"No way." Haruhi said bluntly, looking away from them. Maiko looked at the scene, unsure of what to actually say.

"Awe pretty please?" The twins asked again.

"No way." Came Haruhi's predictable response. "You guys are just going to make fun of me."

"I wouldn't." Maiko pouted at her friend. Haruhi looked at her and shot her a smile.

"I know you wouldn't Maiko." He told her.

"No matter how much we beg you?" The twins asked Haruhi, seemingly focused on her right now.

"Don't think you're getting out of this Maiko-senpai." Hikaru said suddenly.

"Well, I don't really mind." Maiko shrugged her shoulders. "Either you guys can come or all of you, just let me know so I can have food prepared." The twins smiled and let out a cheer before zeroing in back on Haruhi.

"No way." Haruhi quickly said once again, turning away from them. It was then that Tamaki decided to enter the scene.

"I too have been thinking it's time we pay our respects to our beloved Haruhi's family!" Tamaki said, sparkles forming around him.

Maiko looked at the sparkles in wonderment, 'How is he doing that?' She asked herself.

"No way in hell senpai." Haruhi said, barely even looking at Tamaki. Maiko could basically hear his heart shattering.

"How about we settle this with a game! If you can't pick out which one of us is Hikaru, then we get to come to your house!" The twins then began to move around each other, backed faced away before stopping and facing forward again."So, which one of us is Hikaru?" The twins asked him once they had stopped spinning.

"This one is Kaoru." Haruhi said, pointing at the one on the left. Maiko nodded her head. "And this one is Hikaru." Haruhi pointed at the one on the right.

"Huh oh! You're wrong!" The twins gleefully announced causing both Haruhi and Maiko to frown.

"It's not nice to try and cheat at your own game you know." Maiko huffed, causing the boys to look at her. "Haruhi got it right, don't lie so you can win your deal." The twins just stood there in shock, blinking at her.

"Yeah, I know I'm right." Haruhi confirmed, nodding his head at the twins.

Maiko shook her head, standing next to Haruhi. "Honestly, you guys may look alike but that doesn't mean you're the same person."

"Yeah, you may look alike but you're very different." Maiko smiled over at Haruhi, who smiled back. The twins looked at each other, becoming uncomfortable while their guests asked Haruhi how he knew.

"Well," Haruhi said, looking away towards Maiko, "first off, Maiko how did you know? Since you did confirm what I said." Haruhi asked.

"Oh um," Maiko turned sheepish, looking away from the two boys who were staring her down, "honestly once you get to know them it isn't that hard? Like, Kaoru's eyes are a lot softer than Hikaru's, and Hikaru's eyes give off this really intense feeling, it almost feels like fire is looking at you..." Maiko trailed off, blushing lightly. "That probably didn't make much sense."

"No, I understand what you mean." Haruhi said to her. "Hikaru's speech and actions make him come across as a little more mischivest than Kaoru's." Maiko nodded her head.

"Yeah no exactly!" She said, chiming into what Haruhi was saying. She smiled, feeling relieved that she wasn't misunderstood.

Kaoru laughed.

"I'm sorry Hikaru, I don't mean to laugh." And then he hiked over, laughing loudly. Maiko looked over and tilted her head in confusion, she couldn't understand what was so funny.

"Well, I don't see what's so funny." Hikaru said, pointing his nose up in the air. "I'm honest, I speak my mind, and I don't hold back. It's sneaky people like Kaoru who are the troublemakers."

Kaoru stopped laughing.

"Hey guys that's not what we-" Maiko was cut off by Kaoru.

"Don't turn this on me Hikaru, after all, I'm the one that's always going along with your selfish games." Kaoru backed away from Hikaru, putting some space between them while amusement was no longer on his face.

'Wasn't it Kaoru's idea to flash Nekozawa-senpai with the flashlight earlier?' Maiko asked herself, watching Hikaru walk further away from Kaoru, also losing all amusement.

"I may suggest them, but you're the one who really gets into them Kaoru." Hikaru shot back, "If you hate it so much, why don't you just stop?"

Kaoru let out a laugh, "Because I'd hate to see you make an ass of yourself in front of everyone. It was your idea to call Haruhi and Maiko our toys. You were quick to make a pass at them. Admit it, Hikaru, you're actually in love with Haruhi, aren't you."

'Is Hikaru...gay?' Maiko thought, looking between Hikaru and a shocked Haruhi.

"You have it all wrong Kaoru! Man you're such a freaking idiot! And anyways I didn't see you oppose to Maiko-senpai being our toy. Admit it, it's because you're in love with her, aren't you Kaoru!" Hikaru shot back, causing Maiko's face ignite in a blush. "Why would I fall for Haruhi anyways? He looks like a tanuki!"

That caused Tamaki to shout something.

"Yeah well why would I fall for Maiko? She looks like some discounted Strawberry Shortcake!" Kaoru shouted back.

'Oh.' Maiko thought, blinking back tears. 'That kind of hurt.' Especially if she thought back to her earlier conversation with Hana. 'They definitely weren't flirting with me, I knew it.'

"Hey!" Haruhi barked out as Tamaki began to shout even more. Maiko just stood there in silence, trying not to cry.

Suddenly that Renge girl appeared, shouting about some type of love square, not that Maiko was paying much attention to the scene anymore.

"Butt out otaku." The twins said to her, causing her to retreat from wherever she came from. Tamaki and Haruhi followed her.

"Cut it out already!" Hikaru shouted, gaining everyone's attention. "You're the one who's always crawling into my bed! Talk about annoying!"

"I only do that cause you look lonely! I wouldn't choose to sleep in your bed you idiot!" Behind the two fighting twins were screaming girls and an annoyed Kyouya.

"Who are you calling an idiot!" Hikaru screamed back. "You're the one who sucks at math!"

"Oh yeah? Well you're failing your foreign language class you big dummy!" Kaoru shot back.

Maiko frowned, watching the two bringing out personal insults.

"The way you grind your teeth is definitely-" Hikaru started.

"At least I don't toss and turn so much I fall out of bed!" Kaoru interrupted.

"Sex pixie!"

"Sicko!"

"Your momma wears too much makeup!" They shouted at the same time. "That's it we're through!" And with that they marched away from each other.

"Uh, what was that all about?" Hana asked, walking back over to Maiko. She frowned instantly when she saw her unshed tears. "Hey what's wrong. Mai come on, talk to me." She pleaded.

Maiko took a slow breath, trying to calm herself down. "It's nothing." Her voice cracked. "Can, can we just go home now?"

Hana nodded her head, putting an arm around her shoulder and leading her out of the chaos of the Host Club. While Hana wasn't exactly sure what she had missed, she could hear the twins shouting and obviously one of them had said something to Maiko to cause her to be in this state. "Come on Mai, let's go back one of your dumb American movies." Maiko smiled and together, they left the Host Club.

Class seemed to go by in a daze. No matter how hard she tried, Maiko just couldn't seem to focus on the lesson. Though it seemed like she wasn't the only one. Looking across the classroom she could see an anxious Tamaki shifting around in his seat, occasionally getting shushed by Kyouya. The lesson plan just seems to continuously drag on, nothing making sense in Maiko's brain. Finally, the chimes signaling lunch rang.

Tamaki jumped up, but instead of running out the door like Maiko had expected, he instead fast walked over to her desk. "Sister dearest, we are going to the lunchroom to check on the twins." He informed her, he then shot her a guilty smile. "I promise that the twins didn't mean what they said about you, but I know you're worried too."

Maiko debated on if she wanted to walk into the minefield again, they hurt her, and maybe it was a sign that she needed to be done with the Host Club as a whole. Tamaki stood by her desk, giving her time to decide as Kyouya walked over.

"Come along Tamaki, Maiko. It's time we go see what those idiots are doing." And maybe it was because Kyouya also mentioned her, maybe it was the fact that Tamaki reached out to her, maybe it was her friendship with Haruhi that did it, or maybe it was the twins themselves, Maiko stood up and took Tamaki's outstretched hand.

"Let's go corral some idiots."

"I was wondering what all the fuss was about." Tamaki announced once we entered the lunch room. "I can't believe the two of you are still fighting." He said, looking pained. Tamaki stood at the front, having met Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai on the way in, they both stood to his left. While Maiko stood near his side with Kyouya following along.

"You're a disgrace to the Host Club." Tamaki said, looking at the twins. Maiko peeked over towards them and let out a gasp of shock.

'Why are they pink and blue?' She asked herself, looking at them in disbelief. Instantly whispers began to circulate the room, many people wondering why all of the Host Club were together, though many were just gawking at the many attractive boys, but that didn't stop them from noticing that they had a girl within their ranks with them.

Honey-senpai jumped into the middle of the twins, he pulled out a cake but it honestly didn't seem like he was helping, if anything Maiko would even say that he was making the situation worse. Mori-senpai seemed to agree, because he quickly swooped in. It was then Tamaki noticed Haruhi standing next to them.

"Oh! Haruhi I wasn't expecting to see you in the dining hall!" He said excitedly. Haruhi looked at the scene with the twins, holding his own bento box.

"I was worried about those two so I followed them here without even thinking. I always bring my own lunch, and I was just going to eat it in the classroom" He explained. Maiko could tell that Tamaki was beginning to daydream, something he apparently does a lot.

"Hi Haruhi." Maiko said, walking over to her friend.

Haruhi looked shocked to see her there, "Maiko? Do you usually come here for lunch?" He asked.

Maiko shook her head no, "Actually my nutritionist packs my lunches for me, I have a bento back in the classroom. It's just uh, Tamaki and Kyouya asked me to come and I couldn't say no."

"You're allowed to say you're worried about the twins." Haruhi said, a smile forming on his face. Maiko made a face at Haruhi, following him over to a table and sitting down next to him.

Hikaru walked over to the open chair next to Haruhi. "You two want to sit next to me?" He asked them.

"Uh, sure?" Haruhi said, looking at Maiko who shrugged and sat down. Hikaru began to ask Haruhi about his lunch as Maiko zoned out. So far it doesn't seem as if the twins were going to start fighting. Maybe that was just a yesterday thing? Hikaru grabbed Haruhi's bento and pushed his tray over, switching lunches with him.

Haruhi took a bite, and it was then that Maiko knew that she lost him. He was in total euphoria due to the food. 'I forgot that Haruhi doesn't get to eat this stuff often, I'll have to buy him some expensive food sometime!' Maiko thought to herself, finally excited to figure out at least something that Haruhi likes.

Kaoru walked over and sat down next to Maiko. He shot her a smile but she looked away, looking towards Haruhi. Kaoru frowned, wondering what he could have done to make her upset at him. While Maiko didn't forget the insult from yesterday.

"So Haruhi," Kaoru began, seeing as Maiko wouldn't talk to him, "Is that any good?" Haruhi nodded his head yes. Kaoru then turned back to Maiko, noticing that she didn't have any food with her at the table. "Hey Maiko, want to taste mine?"

Maiko would like to say that she debated the choice, but her stomach growled and she was weak to good food. She nodded her head and began to take the offered bite when suddenly Hikaru appeared, stealing the food straight from in front of her, causing her to pout.

"Quit butting in, get lost Kaoru." Hikaru's muffled voice said.

Kaoru calmly let go of the food, pushed Maiko past slightly, and then grabbed his bowl of soup and threw it directly into Hikaru's face, or at least he tried to. Hikaru had grabbed an unsuspecting Tamaki at that moment and literally used him as a human shield. Instantly the two began to fight, throwing a plethora of objects over Maiko and Haruhi's heads. Maiko looked over at Haruhi, who just looked straight up annoyed.

"I'm going to go eat in my classroom after all." He said, grabbing his bento back from Hikaru. "Maiko, do you want to stop by your class and grab your food? We can eat together." Haruhi asked. Maiko nodded her head gratefully at him and stood up, walking out of the dining hall, quickly stopping to tell Kyouya where she would be going.

"Maiko, come with us please." Kyouya said to Maiko once classes got out. Maiko tilted her head in confusion.

"Isn't the Host Club closed today?" She asked him, unsure of what he was wanting her to do.

He nodded his head, "You are correct, but since this situation also involves you, Tamaki and I both decided that you may be present in today's meeting." He explained.

"Oh, of course. Let me just message Hana real quick and then we can start that way, if that's okay with you." Maiko said, quickly fishing her phone out of her bag. Kyouya nodded and walked back over to Tamaki, where the two waited for her.

To: Hana

From: Maiko

Apparently I have to go to the Host Club meeting that's happening after school. Go ahead and leave without me. Love you XO

With the message being sent, Maiko stood up and walked with the two hosts up into the Host Club.

Once they arrived Tamaki walked over to a large table and collapsed into his chair. Kyouya walked over to his own, on the left side of Tamaki and gestured for her to sit in the open shot next to him, across from Honey-senpai.. Further down the right side of the table sat Honey-senpai, who waved hello at Maiko, and Haruhi, who looked confused at Maiko's being there. Next to Kyouya sat Mori-senpai, who Maiko just couldn't read.

Kyouya pulled out a calculator and began to input numbers. Maiko sat there in silence with the rest of the club, no one saying anything.

Kyouya broke the silence. "According to my calculations, if the situation doesn't resolve I'm afraid we're going to have to stop offering our brotherly love package, we're down one pair of loving brothers." He paused in what he was doing to shoot a look over towards Haruhi, and then again at Maiko.

"Oh, Haruhi, Maiko, I just want you two to know there's no reason for either of you to feel responsible. Even though it was because of both of your comments that this feud between the twins even started in the first place, right?" He said, smiling.

'Oh, I was brought because he wants me to feel guilty.' Maiko thought to herself, nodding her head. 'It makes so much more sense on why I was invited to the meeting today.'

Honey-senpai began to explain how this was actually Hikaru and Kaoru's first fight, causing Maiko to frown.

'If this is their first fight, do they know when enough is enough?' She asked herself, biting her lip in worry.

"Maybe this fight is a good thing?" Tamaki said, breaking Maiko out of her own thoughts. "Maybe it means that the twins are expanding their horizons a bit. Maybe we should just leave them alone and work it out with each other."

Maiko frowned, thinking back to her past thought.

Then the twins walked in, and instantly it was the same old fighting. The club room was a complete wreck by the time they were done. They stood there, panting.

"Can you two cut it out? All this fighting is driving me insane." Tamaki said, visibly shaking.

Hikaru snapped his head over to Tamaki, "What did you say? It's driving you insane? You've got to be kidding me! How do you think I feel right now?! Every time I look in the mirror, I see his face! I am so sick and tired of constantly being mistaken for you Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled, pain lacing his words.

"Hikaru.." Maiko muttered quietly, looking at the pink haired boy in front of her.

"The truth is, I hate your guts!" Hikaru yelled at Kaoru, who stood there and listened with a frown on his face.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, In fact I hate you so much I bought this! Beelzenef the curse doll!" Kaoru reached into his jacket and proceeded to pull out said doll. Maiko frowned even more. "I'm going to complete the curse Hikaru, I'm going to write your name on his back!"

Maiko could visibly see Hikaru tense up, Kaoru continued on. "From this day forward you are going to experience nothing but misfortune and sorrow!" Kaoru began to write on the back of the doll. Maiko took a look at the other hosts and saw that they were going to be completely useless in this situation. It was then that Haruhi ran forward.

He punched both of the twins on the head. "Will you two just knock it off!" He shouted at the twins. "What do you think you're doing! You don't bring something like this into a petty fight! Both of you are at fault here but what's sad is you brought everyone around you into your big mess, even lashing out at those who aren't involved, and yes I'm talking about what you said about Maiko. Now apologize to each other! If you two don't make up right now then I'm never letting you come over to my house, have I made myself clear!"

'Wait, Haruhi's house...is that-' Maiko cut her thoughts off when she saw the twins smirk. 'You've got to be kidding me.'

"So then what you're saying Haruhi, is that if we make up we can come over to your place?" They asked in unison.

Maiko felt her stomach fall. "I knew it." She whispered quietly.

Haruhi turned the doll over and screamed as Hikaru and Kaoru began to apologize to each other through their brotherly love act. Haruhi dropped the doll in shock.

"You've got to be kidding! You mean you guys were faking it this whole time!?" Honey-senpai yelled at the hugging twins.

"We didn't have anything else to do." The twins replied, shrugging. "We were bored!" And with that they began to laugh.

Maiko sighed after a long day. It had been exhausting to worry about the twins, and it had been even more exhausting to realize that they weren't even fighting, they were just trying to get their way. She was slowly walking down the halls of Ouran Academy once the meeting had disbanded, each host going their separate ways, and her, some average guest who somehow got roped into the who Host Club mess.

"Wait Maiko!" Kaoru's voice called out. Maiko looked behind her to see the blue haired boy panting, clearly he had just ran to catch up with her.

"Oh, hey Kaoru." She greeted him without much enthusiasm. "Did you need something?"

"I'm sorry." He said, taking Maiko aback.

"Excuse me?" She asked but he shook his head,

"No, let me apologize properly. It wasn't right of me to insult you when I was fake fighting with Hikaru. I wasn't expecting him to use you and it was wrong of me to call you a discount Strawberry Shortcake, and I'm extremely sorry." Karou bowed down, making his body extra low to show his remorse. "You don't have to accept my apology, but I wanted to make it known."

"Kaoru, get up." Maiko said softly. Kaoru slowly began to rise from his bow, looking unsure. "Here's a little advice from your senpai. In an argument, real or fake, you don't attack someone's personal issues. I accept your apology, but that doesn't mean it was okay." Kaoru nodded his head, still looking sorrowful. "Also, if you want someone to tutor you in that math department I know a girl."

Kaoru looked at her in confusion causing Maiko to roll her eyes and smile.

"The girl is me, just so that you're aware."

Kaoru still looked unsure, "So, are we okay?"

Maiko sighed, putting down her bag and walking over to Kaoru. She made eye contact and blushed before quickly looking away. She then reached forward and pulled Kaoru into an embrace. Kaoru's face instantly lit up and he slowly found himself returning the embrace, pulling Maiko plush against his body.

"Hey Kaoru there you ar-" Hikaru cut himself off, watching the scene play out in front of him. He frowned but quietly turned around, walking back into the connecting hall to give the two privacy.

Maiko slowly pulled herself away from the embrace, as much as she didn't want to. "Goodbye Kaoru." She said, smiling softly at him. She turned around and grabbed her bag and left, but not before noticing the bright blush on Kaoru's face.

She smiled.

"Okay! It's time to play the 'Which One is Hikaru' game!" The twins announced to their guests at the Host Club.

One of their regulars raised her hand, "I know! The one with the pink hair is Hikaru!"

"We have a winner!" The twins announced causing Maiko to snort. The two looked over to where she was standing with Haruhi, they were on their way to Haruhi's table when they heard the twins announce the game.

Another one of their guests spoke up, "So are you guys going to keep the dyed hair? It makes it so much easier to tell you apart this way!"

It was then that Maiko interrupted, "No it doesn't, you two really need to stop lying so much.. Today the pink haired one is Kaoru, and the blue haired one is Hikaru!" Maiko chirped, sending a smile at the two boys. Haruhi looked at the twins before nodded his head.

"Maiko's right. You two switched colors today." Haruhi confirmed, looking over at the twins. The twins stared at Maiko and Haruhi as the shot each other a smile, they then turned and continued walking back to Haruhi's table, engrossing in a topic that the twins could no longer hear.

Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's hand as they watched the two girls walk away. Kaoru slowly turned his eyes to look at Hikaru who stared straight ahead at them. He sighed, closing his eyes and facing forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to Kudos and Comment!!!!!! 
> 
> Stalk Me:  
> Twitter: lancexoltl  
> Tumblr: enter-the-dragonface


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret is shared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter! I’m sick right now and life isn’t swell.
> 
> Announcement at the bottom!

"Wait, so where are we going?" Maiko asked Hana for the millionth time, causing Hana to let out yet another groan.

"Why don't you ever let me just surprise you!" She asked, throwing her hands up in the air. Maiko pouted and crossed her arms, looking outside the window at the passing scenery.

"You know I don't like surprises! I never know how to react to them and then me and whoever it was ends up feeling awkward!" Maiko whined, turning to shoot a look at her best friend. "Can't you just tell me a hint at least?"

Hana couldn't resist her friends puppy dog eyes. "Ugh fine! Only a hint though!" Maiko nodded her head eagerly. Hana held up one finger, "The Host Club will be there."

Maiko narrowed her eyes, "Okay, what are we really doing? We've been driving for a long time already and if the hosts are involved I want to be prepared."

"Prepared to see Kaoru, huh." Hana wiggled her eyebrows at Maiko, who instantly became flushed.

"Shut up! I just don't even know if I packed the right things! You only told me to pack an overnight bag, but you didn't say what to bring. Plus if the Host Club is there than you already know something obnoxious is going to happen." Maiko paused in her rant and looked out the window at the landscape, she could see the ocean.

Hana gave her friend a deadpan look, "Yeah, okay you just want to make sure you packed the right things." She then stretched, "It shouldn't be that much longer anyways. You did bring your swimsuit like I told you right? Like you have it on?"

Maiko rolled her eyes, "Yes mom, I'm wearing the swimsuit you told me to bring."

"Then you have nothing to worry about!"

Maiko kicked the sand that was slowly causing her feet to burn, if anything she would prefer to walk closer to the ocean, but it was just better for everyone if she kept her distance. Maiko's face brightened up when she finally found Haruhi sitting on a towel underneath and umbrella near where the twins were.

After arriving at Okinawa, Hana had seemingly vanished, leaving Maiko with trying to figure out what to do. Hana's only hint about where she was supposed to go was, 'beach.'

"This sucks, I thought going to the beach meant a day off." Haruhi complained, not seeing Maiko.

"Awe, don't be so negative Haruhi, I'm sure you'll end up having fun!" Maiko chirped to him, sitting down next to him on the towels.

Haruhi jumped, shooting Maiko a look. "Maiko! Don't just sneak up on people!" He scolded her.

Maiko huffed and looked away. "Well, now you know how I always feel!" She then turned her attention to the long line of girls waiting for their very own special alone time with Tamaki on the rocks. "They do know that he's not going to date any of them, right?"

"Why do you say that?" Haruhi asked, genuinely curious.

Maiko shrugged her shoulders, bringing her knees closer to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "You can tell that he's sincere in all of his compliments, he truly does think that every girl is beautiful." Maiko paused, looking for the right words, "But, there's no spark in his eye. He doesn't have interest in any of them romantically."

"Huh." Haruhi siad, looking over at Tamaki in thought. He shook his head, pointing towards Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, who were doing some sort of yoga routine on the sand.

"What are they even trying to do?" Maiko asked, watching the odd duo. Honey-senpai had a floaty around his waist, even though he wasn't in the water, but then again Maiko had missed the last few days of the club due to family matters, so maybe she just missed something.

"Um, Haruhi?" Maiko and Haruhi turned to see three of his other regular guests standing behind them.

"Aren't you going to go swimming with us?" The shorter haired one asked.

Maiko frowned at herself while looking at the girls, 'for the amount of shared time we spend together, how do I not even know their names?'

"Oh uh no. I uh, I enjoy looking at the sea from a safe distance." Haruhi stuttered out, avoiding slight eye contact with the girls.

"Well, if you're not going to swim, would you mind if we sat here and talked with you and Maiko-senpai?" The third girl asked, smiling.

Maiko felt even more guilt since the girls actually knew who she was, though it wasn't like it was a secret that she helped tutor Haruhi with his studies.

"But why?" Haruhi turned to face the girls fully, sunlight catching in his brown eyes and making them gleam, if one were to look closely it almost looked as if they were sparkling. "You girls should go swim! You've got cute swimsuits on so why not go show them off?"

Maiko could practically see the girls swoon, almost as if hearts were surrounding the three of them. They turned to her and the first girl spoke up, "Maiko-senpai, do you want to come swim with us?" She asked, smiling brightly at her.

"Ah, well um," Maiko stuttered over her words, "I think I'll just stay here and make sure Haruhi doesn't get too lonely, plus we need to discuss his world history grades!" The girls all nodded their heads, a serious look on their faces before wishing them luck and walking away.

Haruhi looked at Maiko quizingly, "What are you talking about? My world history grade is an A plus right now."

Maiko sighed, slumping over and grabbing her knees tighter. "Sorry for using you as an out Haru, I just," she buried her head into her knees, "It's just a personal thing."

"It's okay. I know you'll tell me when you're ready Mai." He told her, causing her to smile.

"Nice nickname usage." She said, pushing their shoulders together slightly.

Haruhi laughed, pushing his own back against hers, "You called me Haru first."

Maiko made a shocked expression, her mouth making the perfect 'o'. "I'm going to be honest,I didn't even realize I did that."

Haruhi stood up suddenly, stretching before offering a hand for Maiko. "I think I'm going to take a walk near the shore, you wanna come?" He asked her.

Maiko took his hand and pulled herself up with his help, she then shook her head. "Sorry I'm gonna pass on that one." She raised a hand and pointed over to where Tamaki, Kyouya, and the twins currently were. "I think I'm gonna go see if Tamaki is dying." Haruhi nodded his head and began to walk, Maiko walked over to the chaos bunch.

"Is he dying?" Maiko asked when she walked up, causing the twins to jump slightly and look at each other nervously. Maiko tilted her head in confusion, "Did I interrupt something?"

"Nope! Nothing at all!" Hikaru said, looking away. Kaoru just looked at Maiko, making her feel slightly nervous for some reason.

"Um, is everything okay Kaoru?" She asked, avoiding eye contact but already feeling that relentless blush making its way up her cheeks.

"You just look really good." Kaoru said quickly, causing her blush to brighten.

"So! Tamaki right, is he dying? Why is he rolling around like that while being super red?" Maiko asked, quickly changing the subject and looking away from an admittedly very attractive Kaoru.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Hikaru said, shrugging his shoulders while sitting on a beach chair.

"He gets like this occasionally." Karou finished, leaning against his own chair.

Tamaki suddenly popped up. "Maiko!" He grabbed Maiko into a tight hug, "I'm so glad you could make it! Those devil twins didn't do anything to you right? You can tell big brother and I'll make sure everything is alright."

"You're the one doing shady stuff Tono." The twins blandly said in unison. Maiko stiffened and began to slowly try and get Tamaki to let go of her.

"Uh, I'm fine Tamaki, all the twins did was talk to me and compliment me." Maiko said awkwardly, finally Tamaki let her go. Maiko didn't notice that one of the twins was glaring at their king.

"Are you alright though? Your face is really red," Maiko got closer to Tamaki and stood on her tiptoes, placing a palm against Tamaki's forehead. "You're really warm too, do you need to lie down in the shade, or do you need some water?"

"You're not his mom." Kaoru said blandly, a hint of something in his voice that Maiko couldn't figure out.

"Yeah, well I can still make sure he's healthy." She shot back, giving Kaoru a confused look. He looked away towards the ocean, a small frown on his face,

"I'm fine!" Tamaki squeaked. "I think I just need some water." He sat back down on his lounge chair and grabbed the bottle of water sitting next to him, opening it and basically downing it in one gulp.

"Well okay then..." Maiko trailed off, confusion clear as day on her face. Obviously she did interrupt something, even if they told her otherwise. Tamaki got up and waved goodbye before quickly walking away, causing her confusion to simply grow even more. Maiko walked over and sat down where Tamaki had been, looking at the twins.

"Have you guys been having fun?" She asked the two.

"We were playing beach volleyball." They answered back.

"Even though Hikaru sucks at actually serving the ball." Kaoru added on, snickering.

Hikaru mock gasped, bringing a hand up to his chest. "I do not! I'll have you know the sun was in my eyes!" Kaoru snorted causing him to continue, "What did you want me to do? Move the sun?"

"Did you just quote How To Train Your Dragon?" Maiko asked, tilting her head to the side.

Hikaru looked at her blankly, "No one will ever believe you."

"Kaoru witnessed it all!" Maiko shot back, pointing over at Kaoru who feigned innocence.

"I don't know, I don't think I saw anything. Maybe with some incentive I can spread the truth." Kaoru said, rubbing his thumb and pointer together.

"A bribe good sir?" Maiko fake gasped, bringing a hand up to her forehead. "Why I never. I guess for your honesty I shall propose a trade. One secret for your honest self exposing your brother for the secret nerd he is."

Kaoru snorted, "Who said it was a secret?"

"Hey!" Hikary barked, "I'm right here you know." He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the two. "Kaoru, are you really going to betray me right now?"

Kaoru shugged, reaching a hand out for Maiko to shake. "Sorry bro, but this deal is too good to pass up. Shake on it?" Maiko nodded her head and shook his hand. It was silence as the trio looked at each other, before they all began to laugh at the same time.

"It's a major haul!" Haruhi's voice came, anyone could tell the boy was obviously shouting loudly. All three looked up towards the sound of his voice in confusion.

"Say what?" The twins said in unison while Maiko cocked her head.

"Should we go see what he's up to?" Maiko asked the twins, standing up. The twins looked at each other, they were obviously thinking something, maybe trying to communicate through their eyes? But eventually they both sighed and stood up.

"Yeah, let's go see what mess their making without us." Hikaru said, walking ahead and putting his arms around his head. Kaoru and Maiko walked together, shoulders lightly brushing.

"Isn't this crab, crab-tivating?" Tamaki asked Haruhi, causing a light blush to fill Haruhi's cheeks while he agreed.

Maiko looked over at Kaoru since Hikaru wasn't paying attention, "Please tell me that you also were personally offended by that joke." Kaoru nodded his head solomely.

"Centipede!" The girls suddenly shouted, causing everyone to panic and run. Kaoru had grabbed Maiko's hand to pull her with him, but she stayed put. She walked over towards Haruhi, who grabbed the bug. He then talked over towards a large collection of rocks and pulled his arm back.

"No!" Maiko said, rushing forward to him.

Haruhi looked confused, "Don't throw it?"

"No! It could hurt it! Give him here now." She thrust out her palm and gestured for Haruhi to hand over the bug. Once he did she walked over towards the rocked and carefully placed the centipede on the ground, watching it quickly scuttle away.

"Haruhi is so brave and manly, yet still so sweet!" The crowd of girls appeared as Maiko was walking back towards the group, she noticed the twins were with Haruhi and went in their direction.

"It takes more than that to kill a bug." Haruhi said to the twins.

"You should still treat them right! Like, screw wasps and moths, they can just vanish from this earth and I wouldn't care, but you should be nice to the ones that are useful." Maiko said, frowning at Haruhi.

"Maiko is so caring! I love how she looks out for all the boys! Maiko-senpai is so cool!" She heard multiple groups of girls and paused, unsure on how she suddenly got the attention of the girls.

"Uh, I think I'm going to head back to the hotel Haruhi, I'm not liking all this extra attention right now." Maiko said to her friend. Haruhi nodded his head in understanding.

"So, why am I here?" Maiko asked Haruhi, confusion clear on her face. Haruhi had made her come with him into a cave system that the twins were currently showing to the guests.

"If I have to be here so do you." Haruhi shot back, narrowing his eyes at his friend. Maiko sighed and crossed her arms, listening to the twins talk about what scary stuff happened here.

"They say that the only time you can even find this cave is at low tide.Evidently, many people have died down here due to drowning, and their souls still linger." Kaoru said, looking very serious.

Maiko frowned at his story, grabbing onto Haruhi's shirt slightly. It wasn't as if she was scared of ghosts or anything, but she couldn't help but feel sorrow for those who died that painful death. She shuddered slightly, causing Haruhi to look at her worriedly.

Suddenly, a skeletal hand reached out and grabbed Haruhi's other shoulder. Maiko jumped slightly, but more from the surprise of something suddenly appearing. "What's going on? Are you guys trying to scare us?" Haruhi looked anything but amused.

"What's wrong with you two? I thought everyone was afraid of ghosts." Kaoru pouted while Hikaru waved the fake arm around.

"It's not like I've ever seen one before." Haruhi shrugged.

"If anything I just feel sorry for them." Maiko said, looking around the cave.

The twins sighed and led everyone out of the cave.

"Haru-chan! Would you come over here for a second?" Honey-senpai called out.

Haruhi sighed and looked at Maiko, they had been in the process of walking back over towards the beach chairs. "Do you mind?" He asked.

Maiko shook her head, "Nah, not really. Plus I don't think I've ever actually talked to Honey-senpai."

The two walked closer to see a huge black truck parked on the sand, and a ton of police personnel around it.

"Uh, isn't this against a safety code?" Maiko asked, looking at how the tires had already sunken into the sand some.

"Are you sure it's okay to drive a truck like this on the sand?" Haruhi asked Honey-senpai, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh! Mai-chan I wasn't expecting you to come too!" Honey-senpai said, shooting Maiko a smile.

She smiled, "Well, Haruhi is kind of my host, so I go where he goes."

Honey-senpai nodded his head before gesturing for the two of them to climb up into the back of the truck. Once they were both in he turned to the police men, "Ready whenever you guys are!" And with that, they shut the door.

The three sat there for a few seconds in complete silence, before Honey-senpai suddenly screamed. "It's dark and scary in here! I feel like I cant breathe!" He exclaimed, causing Maiko to get extremely worried. He probably didn't realize he doesn't do well with small, dark spaces. The doors opened and the three all jumped out.

A sharp blade suddenly caused Haruhi and Maiko to stop talking. "Uh, Mori? You're my senpai, not my sentai." Haruhi said slowly, looking at the blade.

"What are you guys all up too? You're the fourth person to do something weird today." Maiko said, scrunching up her nose. Mori-senpai just looked at the two, blinked once, and then turned and walked away.

"Hey Haruhi! Maiko! Check us out!" Three of the usual guests were standing on a large mini cliff overlooking the ocean while Haruhi and Maiko were down below, Haruhi was picking up a plethora of 'side dishes' as he called them.

"Hey! Be careful up there you three!" Haruhi called back, smiling at them. Maiko couldn't help but smile at the scene. The girls looked peaceful and Haruhi looked happy. At least he had looked happy until male voices that didn't belong to the Host Club appeared.

The two looked at each other before nodding and running up the path on the cliff to see two unfamiliar men touching the girls. Maiko opened her mouth to tell them off but Haruhi beat her to it. He threw his bucket of sea creatures and shouted at the men.

"You little runt." The closest man growled at Haruhi, lowering himself slightly.

Maiko's eyes quickly went between Haruhi and further down the coastline where she could clearly see the twins running with Tamaki behind them. She froze, watching the man advance on Haruhi before shaking her head and making a quick decision.

She turned and ran.

"Kaoru! Hikaru! Tamaki!" Maiko shouted loudly, running as fast as she could in the shifting sand. She ran for what felt like hours but in reality was only a couple minutes. She was panting when she reached the three boys, panic on her face.

"Maiko?" Karou took a step back, worried about the state of the girl. Something was very, very wrong for the calm and collected Maiko to look like that.

"It's Haruhi, you have to come quick!" Maiko said, and before she could even let the boys begin to ask questions, she turned and began to sprint back to the cliff.

"Hope you can swim!" Maiko heard, followed by a scream. She was frozen at the top of the cliff watching Tamaki go over the edge to save Haruhi. At the time she didn't realize it, but the scream was her own.

She ran towards the edge, hellbent at jumping in and saving them both when she felt two slim but muscular arms wrap around her waist, pulling her back. "Let me go! I have to save him, let me go!" Tears were openly streaming down her face as she attempted to make whoever was holding her stop.

"Maiko you need to calm down! Haruhi's going to be okay because Tamaki will make sure of it!" By the voice alone Maiko was able to figure out that it was Kaoru who was holding her back. She continued to struggle, wanting more than anything to attempt to save her friend, even if in reality she knew she would just be useless in the situation. She slowly began to stop struggling, allowing Kaoru to just hold her.

"Maiko, it's okay." Kyouya had walked up to her, seeing her in an obvious state of shock and then he sighed. "Maiko, please go back to the hotel, I promise that Haruhi is okay, and in the event that he isn't, I already have a personal doctor on his way here.

Maiko nodded her head numbly, dead silent even though tears were still streaming down her face. She stood up and quietly slipped by the remaining hosts that were still up on the cliff. When she reached the bottom she froze, she wanted to see with her own eyes that Haruhi was okay, she had to see. So, instead of walking back towards the hotel, she went closer to the ocean, being careful not to get too deep and sat on a rock, waiting for the noises that would mean Tamaki's return.

"Haru-chan!" Honey-senpai shouted, alerting Maiko that it was time to move. Sure Kyouya might be annoyed at her for not going back, but it wasn't like it was going to hurt anyone by her being there. She crept closer to the hosts, keeping a fair distance but still being able to see. She could see Haruhi standing and smiled, getting closer so that she could both greet and scream at her friend.

"What were you thinking? You know, you're not like Honey-senpai. You're not a martial arts master. Why did you confront them?" Tamaki grabbed Haruhi by the shoulders and Maiko slowed down on her arrival, it doesn't seem like anyone had noticed her yet anyways. "What made you think you stood a chance? You, against two boys."

"But it doesn't matter that they're boys and I'm a girl. I was there and I had to do something, there wasn't time to think." Haruhi shot back, Maiko frowned, confusion taking over her features.

"That's no excuse, you idiot! Don't forget, you're a girl!" Tamaki shouted at Haruhi.

Maiko froze, tuning out whatever the two were yelling about now. Haruhi....is a girl? It just didn't make sense, she, she had never said anything and so many people referred to her as a boy, how, why? Questions swarmed in Maiko's head, confusion clouding every spot in her mind.

"What?" Maiko said, anger and confusion clear on her face. All of the heads of the hosts snapped over to look at her, all in different forms of shock.

"I, I don't understand." Maiko stuttered out, looking between the hosts and Haruhi. "Haruhi, is a girl?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, chapters may be a bit slower since I go back to college tomorrow 08/22/19 so please be patient with me! 
> 
> Don’t forget to comment and kudos! Those honestly make my day and I love hearing from you all!!!!
> 
> Stalk me:  
> Twitter: Lancexoltl   
> Tumblr: enter-the-dragonface


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no update last week! Getting acclimated back to college!!

"Well, this is awkward." Kaoru said at dinner. Maiko was sitting uncomfortably at the large wooden table inside Kyouya's beach house. Somehow after the 'incident' as Maiko is now thinking of it, all of her things had been taken from the hotel in placed inside one of the many guest rooms at the beach house.

"Honestly, tell me about it." Hikaru complained. The two were sitting across from Maiko, Kyouya was at the head of the table, then it came Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, then Maiko, Haruhi, and finally Tamaki at the end. Maiko shot the twins a look, trying to tell them to be quiet with just her eyes.

"Well," Honey-senpai said, taking the twins que to end the silence, "it's time we ate all that good food we caught Haru-chan!" He ended his statement with a closed eye smile. Instantly all of the hosts began to dig in, Haruhi grabbing practically a mound of crab legs. Maiko sat there politely, not reaching for any of the food.

"Maiko, I assure you you're welcome to any of the food. Of course, afterwards we need to have a talk about what you heard." Kyouya said with a smile, but Maiko was smart enough to see just how insincere it truly was.

Maiko sat in her chair glumly, wishing that Hana had never dragged her to the stupid Host Club. "I don't like seafood." Maiko muttered quietly, looking away from the table and towards the ceiling. Honestly she was over the shock at Haruhi being a she instead of a he, but it didn't help the sting of hurt that was coursing through her bones. She never got close to people, the only person before hand had been Hana, and that had been cultivated since middle school, here, here she was opening herself up to a whole group of people and now all she got back was lies and distrust.

"Oh, I wasn't aware of that." Kyouya reached for his black notebook on the table and began to write.

"It's not worth writing down." Maiko muttered, looking away from her classmate.

Kaoru frowned, watching Maiko physically begin to distance herself. She had barely made eye contact or even talk to anyone since dinner had begun, and now she was even snarking back to Kyouya. All the more important she seemed dead set on avoiding looking at Haruhi, who was wearing a pink nightgown courtesy of one Mr.Fujioka.

"We can go get you something to eat later, if you want?" Kaoru said to her, trying to get the girl to even just look at him.

Maiko slowly lowered her eyes from the ceiling and towards Kaoru. She smiled but anyone could see the pain behind it. "It's fine Kaoru, I'm not hungry anyways."

Haruhi had been silent since walking into the room and seeing Maiko sitting at the table. She could see the hurt in the other girls eyes the second she discovered that she was actually well, a girl. She didn't think it was right of Kyouya-senpai to force Maiko to stay at the house when it was obvious she wanted to go home, but she was also kind of thankful for him. She didn't want to lose a friend because of this, though there were still other matters of dignity and pride she had to deal with.

Maiko sighed, leaning back in her chair and listening to Haruhi and Tamaki go at it. She closed her eyes, trying to gather her thoughts when someone slammed their hands on the table, jolting her.

"If you don't want to admit that you were wrong then fine. Kyouya, can you see me to my room please? I'm afraid I'm done here."Tamaki said, rising from his chair and walking towards Kyouya's. Kyouya nodded his head and began to stand, excusing himself. Once again, it was dead silence.

Or at least there was, until Haruhi spoke up. "Maybe he was right." She said quietly, dropping a crab leg and looking up at the remaining guests.

"So that's it? He got to you huh." The twins said, leaning against their hands.

"It wouldn't hurt you to learn martial arts or something." Hikaru said, looking her in the eyes.

Kaoru followed up shrugging his shoulder, yet his focus was drawn to Maiko. "It's not like we're going to force you or anything." He hoped that she realized that sentence was also for her.

"Besides, that's not the real issue here." Both the twins sighed and Maiko sat up a little straighter, trying to be discreet that she was listening as well.

"To be honest, we were all a little worried about how recklessly you acted." Hikaru said bluntly, staring Haruhi down and daring her to look away.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked, looking confused. "I didn't cause you guys trouble or anything."

Maiko couldn't help but let out a bitter laugh, causing Haruhi to quickly look in her direction. That was the first time this evening that Maiko had even acknowledged anything Haruhi had said.

"That's not true Haru-chan." Honey-senpai spoke up, frowning at his underclassmen. "I think you should apologize, okay? You made all of us worry, especially Mai-chan and Tama-chan, so I think you need to apologize to them the most!"

"I'm fine senpai." Maiko muttered, looking away from the older boy.

"So you were worried about me?" Haruhi turned and looked at Maiko, "But why?"

Honey-senpai let out a long sigh as the twins muttered, "You're hopeless." In unison.

"Are you really that blind?" Maiko muttered, lifting her head and looking at Haruhi. "Can you really not tell how attached to you everyone in this club is? How attached the guests are? How attached I am?" Her voice was slowly rising. "Haruhi I haven't been that terrified since the day I-" her voice cracked, "since the day I almost drowned. I know how it feels and every inch of my being was so terrified that I practically tried to fight Kaoru so that I could go after you, even though I can't even swim!" She basically yelled the last part, somehow she was standing, even though she didn't remember getting up. At seeing the shock in Haruhi's face she slowly sat down, sighing.

"I don't care that you're a girl. I care that you didn't tell me." maiko said softly, eyes looking at the table. "I didn't want my second best friend to die, Haruhi."

"I didn't, I didn't know." Haruhi said hoarsely.

Maiko nodded her head and looked away, urging the tears not to come to her eyes.

"Hey," Haruhi said softly, leaning against Maiko's shoulders and whispering in her ear, "if I could have a redo button, I would have told you, stupid debt be damned."

Maiko furrowed her eyebrows, 'what debt?'

Haruhi sighed and sat back up, avoiding eye contact and staring at the table. "Guys, I'm really sorry." She said quietly.

Instantly all of the boys were surrounding her, hugging Haruhi in some way. Maiko felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Kaoru smiling at her. He squeezed her shoulder and she returned the smile, reaching up and grabbing Kaoru's hand she gave a squeeze back.

Yeah, they'd all be okay.

Maiko sighed while sitting in her room. The bed was huge and so she didn't mind completely splaying across it. She was wearing her comfortable pajamas, just a white tank top and some pastel pink shorts. Today had been...difficult to say the least.

"Whatever happened to my average life?" She asked aloud, staring at the ceiling once again. "I wasn't supposed to get mixed up in the Host Club, I was just going to study, hang out with Hana, and then try and figure out what to do with my life." She sighed deeply, "Now I feel like I'm in some type of drama rom-con."

"So who's your love interest?" Kaoru's voice asked, causing Maiko to jump.

"Does no one knock?" She asked, sitting up and looking at the red haired twin.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I did knock but you didn't hear me, I was coming to see if you were asleep already or not."

"Well, obviously I'm not. Tada." She said, throwing up jazz hands. She let them drop with a thud and scooted over, gesturing for Kaoru to come sit next to her.

"Rough day?" He asked, leaning against her pillows. She let out a groan and fell next to him.

"Absolutely, it's not everyday you have to relive trauma, and then find out the second good friend you've ever made isn't the gender everyone says he is, but is actually a girl."

"If it helps any, it also took Haruhi literally pushing Hikaru and I out of the dressing room for us to notice." Kaoru bumped his shoulder with her.

"I just," Maiko groaned once again and covered her face with her hands. "I thought that we were really good friends, we've even been making plans for me to come visit hi-her house. I mean, just how long was I going to be played?"

"Hey," Kaory said softly, Maiko still didn't remove her hands so she carefully reached up and grabbed her wrists, slowly moving them from her face to expose her bright red flush. "I promise you Haruhi wasn't trying to hurt you, honestly the whole reason she's even in the Host Club is because of this debt."

"What debt is it though? Haruhi mentioned it earlier too." Maiko asked, forgetting that Kaoru was even holding her wrists and shifting towards her side to face him better.

"At the beginning of the school year Haruhi came into Music Room Three looking for a place to study. She wasn't wearing femenine clothing at all and so we all thought he was a boy. Even in class the teacher called her a boy and so it was an easy mistake to make. She then bumped into this vase we were going to auction off. Well, the vase was worth Eight million yen, and so she made a deal with Kyouya to work as a host to pay it back." Kaoru explained.

"That isn't right. It's was an accident!" Maiko exclaimed loudly, causing Kaoru to laugh and shush her. Maiko smiled in embarrassment and snuggled closer to into pillows, watching the boy in front of her.

"Well, Haruhi agreed to it, and even if she didn't like us at first I think we've really grown on her. Plus we all know at least two of the members has a crush on her." He said, getting more comfortable and laying on his side to face her.

"Wait really?" Maiko gasped. Kaoru smiled and nodded his head. "I bet I can guess. Obviously one of them is Tamaki, even in class he doesn't shut up about Haruhi." Maiko paused, trying to think of who else she could see.

"I want to say Kyouya, but I feel like he wouldn't do that to Tamaki." Maiko frowned, trying to think. "I honestly don't know, other than Tamaki I can't think of anyone else."

"Well, I probably shouldn't say this but oh well," Kaoru shrugged, looking towards the door as if waiting for someone to burst inside, "Hikaru really likes Haruhi, but he hasn't realized it himself yet."

Maiko gasped, rolling over to put her face into her pillow and screaming slightly. "I'm going to be honest I wouldn't have guessed!" She smiled brightly at Kaoru, and then her glee morphed into curiosity. "Do you also like Haruhi?"

Kaoru seemingly choked, quickly shaking his head no. "Honestly, even if I did I would let Hikaru have her, but uh no, I have my eyes set on someone else."

Maiko narrowed her eyes at him, trying to figure out what he was hiding before she let out a yawn.

"Tired?" Kaory smirked while Maiko rolled her eyes and shook her head no.

"My body just likes to do things without my permission." She stated very seriously.

"Mhmm, I bet it does." Kaoru laughed slightly.

Maiko smiled but slowly let it settle, rolling back over to when she was facing the ceiling, she blushed slightly and interlocked her hand with Kaoru's.

"When I was thirteen I almost drowned." She said suddenly, her voice being the only thing in the dark room.

"You don't have to tell me." Kaoru said softly, tugging on her hand to get her attention.

"I know, I just want to." She smiled and continued, "My parents had some overseas business trip in the states, California to be exact, and so I was to go with them so I could what I was getting myself into. One of the days the people hosting us wanted to take us to the ocean, my parents agreed and so we went towards the Santa Monica pier." Maiko paused, looking over at Kaoru.

"It's honestly a really pretty place, if you ever get the chance to go then do it." She then continued on.

"It was just a simple trip and so we only packed the regular, ya know? Sunscreen, bathing suits, the works. Well, I don't exactly know how to swim. I can sort of doggy paddle but anything else and im useless. Well, I was in the ocean, testing to see how far I could go when suddenly it was as if the ocean wouldn't let go of me. I tried to paddle away but i was just getting more and more dawn back." She let out a breath.

"And then I went under. It was terrible, my throat was burning from all of the salt and no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't reach the surface at all. I don't even remember being rescued, but to be honest I was in a real state of shock." She tightened her grip on Kaoru's hand. "I'm terrified to get close to the ocean anymore, I even have problems with pools now too."

"And yet you were trying so hard to dive in after Haruhi." Kaoru said, looking at the girl next to him in a new light.

"Of course, I can't just stand by and do nothing." She said, shrugging her shoulders and rolling back over to face Kaoru, hands still intertwined.

Kaoru just kept staring at her, almost as if she had single handedly hung the moon. Little did she know Kaoru was feeling the same effect of the ocean just by staring into her eyes. It felt as if the tides within them were pulling him closer and closer to her, drawing him in until he too, would be completely lost at sea.

"Kaoru?" Maiko whispered quietly, well aware of how close the boy was to her. If she breathed it would basically brush against his lips.

"Forgive me." He connected their lips, kissing her with the full intent of trying to describe the very way she makes him feel, trying to describe his very being without any words at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos if you enjoyed!!
> 
> Stalk me:  
> Twitter: Lancexoltl   
> Tumblr: Enter-the-dragonface


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Zuka Club!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!!!! 
> 
> My computer broke and so I can’t really work on any new chapters at the moment :(( 
> 
> Please be patient!

"Thank you again for coming with me Maiko, I know it's pretty out of your way." Haruhi said, holding some instant coffee while the two were walking back to campus.

Maiko shook her head, smiling at her, "Shush it, if I had a problem with it I wouldn't have offered! Plus, now I'll be even more used to so that if we need to run to the store while I'm at your house, we can!"

Haruhi smiled at the older girl, thankful that the two were able to fully be friends, real friends with no secrets between them. "So, are you excited about the cultural festival?"

"To be honest I usually skip it. Last year I got sick around the time it started, so I just used the two days to rest and get better. This year I was going to see if Hana wanted to do something but she went straight home, apparently some family matters." Maiko sighed and looked up towards the sky, adjusting the brown bag she was holding.

She desperately wanted to tell someone about the kiss. She had fallen asleep shortly afterwards and when she woke up Kaoru was gone and it was time to leave. Between listening to what Tamaki tried to pull on Haruhi, and watching him trying to run to catch up to the limo, she hadn't even had a chance to talk to Kaoru about it.

"Are you okay Maiko?" Haruhi asked, tilting her head. Maiko smiled wirily and nodded her head.

"Yeah, just have a lot on my mind."

"Well, I'm always here to talk if you need it." Maiko looked at Haruhi, before shaking her head and smiling. It was then she noticed something yellow on the ground in front of them.

"Hey watch ou-" She was too late in warning Haruhi and down she went. Maiko eeped and went to try to catch it, getting ready to toss her own bag of coffee to the ground when someone else stepped in.

"It'd be a shame for any harm to come to that cute face of yours, young lady." The girl in question was wearing a different uniform than that of Ouran's, Maiko furrowed her brow, trying to think of where she had seen it before. It was on the tip of her tongue but she just couldn't place it.

"Whoa, thank you." Haruhi said, sitting on the ground and making sure she didn't lose any of the goods in the process. "I can be pretty clumsy sometimes."

"How endearing my lovely maiden." The strange girl said, crouched next to Haruhi. "Allow me to escort you to your destination."

"Oh sorry that's not necessary." Maiko spoke up, getting bad vibes from the girl in front of her. "We're capable of walking there ourselves."

"Nonsense!" The woman stood up and winked at Maiko, "It would be an honor to escort two beautiful spring maidens."

Maiko shot Haruhi a look while Haruhi just shrugged. Maiko sighed and together, the trio began to walk towards the Host Club.

Maiko opened the door to the Host Club, ignoring the new girls talking. She just gave off a vibe that Maiko didn't like, plus she would be able to surprise the hosts since she doubted they thought she would show up today. She walked into the room, quickly making her way towards the twins, but Haruhi wasn't so lucky.

"Maybe something like, I would never leave my lover alone." The girl made a pose while hugging Haruhi tight to her side. "If we fight it will be together, if we fail we'll fail together. Even if I were to die, I would never leave you my love." Each sentence was followed by a different dramatic pose. She then finished her whole performance by gently kissing Haruhi's hand, causing the hosts to let out a gasp.

"Guys you can't be serious, that was garbage." Maiko said flatly, looking at her shock ridden hosts. She shook her head and sighed, getting to work on taking out the things her and Haruhi had bought earlier. She snuck a glance over towards Kaoru and blushed lightly, 'he looks good as a squire.'

"Oh, Benibara we thought you'd never show." The short haired girl said.

Her longer counterpart followed up, "What are we going to do with you?" She shook her head fondly, "Now tell us, where you found this lovely young lady."

"I just met her outside of the school." Benibara stood up and gestured towards the windows. "She may be dressed as a boy but I knew the truth, she has such pretty, maidenly eyes." She got closer to Haruhi, looking deeply into her eyes. "There was another maiden I escorted here, now where did she run off to?"

Maiko scrunched up her nose and went and stood behind the hosts, specifically Mori-senpai. He looked down at her and rose an eyebrow, causing Maiko to put a finger to her lips while looking between him and the three new girls. Mori nodded his head and scooted closer to block her from view.

"Don't go touching my Haruhi without permission!" Tamaki yelled, rushing towards the girls, only to get punched.

Seriously, she punched him. "Leave her alone!" Benibara shouted, causing Maiko to full on glare and step forward, getting closer to Tamaki to see if he was alright.

"She punched me, she's so violent!" Tamaki cried, quickly backing up while Mori-senpai offered him a stuffed bear.

"Kyouya, I believe these women need to leave on account that physical assault is not a virtue we support here at Ouran." Maiko said sharply, glaring daggers at the girl who was cooing over Haruhi.

Kyouya opened his mouth to respond when Benibara spoke up. "So I guess the rumors we heard are true. You guys are just a bunch of weak little punks with no sense between you."

"At least they don't go around punching people." Maiko muttered, glaring at the girls while checking over Tamaki's face for bruises.

"From those uniforms I assume you ladies are from Lobelia Girls' Academy." Kyouya said, looking at the three girls unimpressed. Maiko's mouth made an 'o' shape, that was the name she was trying to think of earlier! Lobelia!

"That's correct." Benibara said, looking Kyouya in the eyes. The three suddenly threw off their uniforms and began to sing Lobelia.

"Saint Lobelia Academy second year student, Benio Amakusa." Benibara held a white lily between her lips. The girls sang again before the long haired girl spoke up.

"Second year student, Chizuraru Maihara." She had a fan with white fur around the edges, waving wind into her face. Once again the girls sang and finally the last one spoke up.

"First year student, Hinako Tsuwabuki!" They sang again before Benibara spoke up again.

"We are the members of the Saint Lobelia Academy's White Lily League, also known as The Zuka Club!" Somehow they had managed to change into even more ridiculous costumes.

Maiko could feel an eye twitch, but she also felt like laughing. It was all just so absurd. Maiko looked back over at the hosts, who had all began to stand again and saw their completely shocked expressions, she couldn't help it, she had to laugh. It started out softly, and then progressively got louder and until she was literally holding her sides from laughing. It didn't take long before Hikaru and Kaoru both lost it and joined her.

"Oh man what a stupid name!" Hikaru exclaimed, "The Zuka Club! My stomach hurts!" He continued to laugh, eventually just sitting on the floor next to Maiko.

Kaoru quickly followed in his lead, laughter still pouring out of his mouth. "The Zuka club!" He exclaimed loudly, tears began to well up in his eyes from his laughter, "That's just priceless!"

"They had those clothes on under their uniforms!" Maiko choked out, taking a look at the stunned girls and laughing once again, leaning against the twins in her own laughter.

"You shouldn't underestimate the Zuka Club!" Maiko heard Renge's voice shout, causing her to jump. "I may not know much about instant coffee, but I'm fascinated with girl schools."

"I'm fascinated with your outfit." Maiko said with confusion lacing her voice. Renge was dressed up in a traditional kimono while sitting on what looked to be a motorized stage.

"Awe thank you Maiko-senpai!" Renge gushed before suddenly getting serious again. "Saint Lobelia Academy! It is truly a woman's world there! The Zuka Club is a group of strong young maidens who consider women to be superior in every way!" Renge continued to explain but Maiko frowned and zoned her out.

Maiko looked over to Hikaru and Kaoru and found that they also weren't listening to Renge any longer. Hikaru had pulled out a gameboy and the two were more focused on that. Maiko scooted closer to see what was going on on the screen, beginning to quietly whisper advice so that Renge wouldn't see that the trio wasn't listening. Maiko looked at the twins and tilted her head, 'When did they change back into their uniforms?'

"And our pride, it comes from having meaningful relationships based on equality because we're the same sex, and yes, that includes relationships of love." Benibara continued talking, Maiko shot her a quick look and rolled her eyes, looking back at Hikaru's game and pointing out a powerup he could get.

"Whatever, we're so over it." Kaoru said, leaning past Maiko to grab a tin of instant coffee. He looked at her and smiled, causing her to blush bright red, staring at his lips.

"Why don't you gals just scram already." Hikaru said boredly, doing the move set Maiko suggested and grabbing the powerup. He went to thank her but let his words die out when he noticed how flustered she was.

Hinako frowned before pointing her nose up in the air, "I find it hard to believe that you silly boys have nothing to say about our sublime female love!" She then began to laugh.

Maiko just looked at her in confusion, "What the hell is she even talking about?" She asked the twins, they both just shook their heads.

"Don't worry about it." Kaoru said, winking at her and causing to blush to reignite. He rather liked being able to fluster Maiko so easily, he then dug around in the bag that she had set next to him. "Hey, I haven't seen this one before. I guess it's a new one."

Maiko looked over at the coffee in question and nodded her head, "Yeah it was on sale at the store so Haruhi figured you guys could just try something new." She explained, causing Kaoru and Hikaru to nod their heads. Hinako was still laughing in the background.

"Hey guys are we really notorious?" Honey-senpai suddenly asked, causing Maiko to look at him.

"Wait, why are you asking that senpai?" She asked, only for him to point in the direction of the Zuka Club. Maiko rolled her eyes and sat back against the couch.

"Yeah." Mori-senpai responded after yawning. Maiko glanced over at him and saw he was still holding his prop sword, she nodded her head and looked around the room, trying to locate Haruhi.

"And to think, they're dragging these two sweet young girls down with them." Benibara put a hand against Haruhi's head and gestured towards Maiko.

"Huh?" Both Haruhi and Maiko said in confusion, looking at the Zuka Club.

"That's it!" Benibara suddenly shouted, "The Host Club president may be a pretty little halfer, but he shouldn't be using his looks to create a fictitious romance! Attempting to fool the heart of a pure, young maiden is demeaning!" Benibara actually looked angry at the hosts.

"Your so called 'club activities' are nothing more than debasing macho fantasies. I promise you I will bring you guys down. The Ouran Host Club will be abolished! All hail Zuka Club!" The girls then saluted. 

Kyouya sighed, shutting the book he had been reading and standing up, adjusting his glasses. "I see, I understand your concern, but do you think we could maybe finish this later?"

Benibara rose an eyebrow at him, "Are you saying you aren't willing to face us?"

"Not at all." Kyouya then gestured towards a shocked Tamaki laying on one of the other couches, "It's just that our president is still bedridden from the initial culture shock."

"I made some coffee, would you ladies like some?" Haruhi walked up towards the Zuka Club and offered them some coffee.

"Haruhi no!" Maiko scolded, staying near the hosts and far away from the Zuka Club.

"Why yes! Aren't you the sweetest thing." Benibara cooed at Haruhi as the girls all moved to grab some of the coffee.

"Maiko, can you come here please?" Haruhi called out. Maiko looked over at Tamaki, who was just beginning to wake up and sighed, nodding her head and standing up she began to walk over towards Haruhi.

"Yeah, what do you need Haru." She asked, looking at the three smiling Lobelia girls with suspicion.

"They want to have a tea party and you're coming with me." Haruhi said bluntly, looking at her senpai and just daring her to try to escape. Maiko pouted and looked back at the hosts, catching Kaoru's attention she mouthed 'help' but he only frowned at her. Maiko slowly nodded her head, following Haruhi to the table she sat up for the coffee.

Tamaki suddenly sat up and began running towards the girls, "You girls have it all wrong! Don't you see there's nothing to be gained in a relationship with just women? If that were the case then why did God create Adam and Eve!" He then tripped and burned his finger.

"Serves you right." Maiko said, glaring at Tamaki.

He pouted and pointed at himself, "But what did I do Maiko?"

"How about next time you think before your words? That was extremely homophobic Tamaki. I know Japan isn't exactly the most accepting place but I hoped you were better than that. I see I was wrong." Maiko flipped her hair and looked back towards the Lobelia girls and Haruhi. "Well ladies, shall this tea party commence?"

Benibara shook her head, grabbing away Haruhi who had been talking to Tamaki, and pushing Maiko behind her. "Now that we know what's going on, we can't allow these two maidens to stay here any longer. I'll prepare their paperwork and have them transferred to Lobelia at once!" Benibara said, frowning at the boys.

Maiko continued to frown over Tamaki's words, not really listening to the exchange anymore. It just didn't make sense to her that Tamaki would actually feel that way towards people, he's too good a person to act like that.

Maiko was pulled out of her thoughts by Haruhi grabbing her arm and pulling her back with her, they now stood in between the two clubs. "I think there's been a misunderstanding. I mean, first of all you called senpai a 'halfer',"

"Haruhi he is a halfer. He's half french half japanese." Maiko said to hug, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Haruhi sweat dropped before continuing on, "Well, uh, I don't think it's fair for you to pick on the Host Club just because you don't think they have the same history as you do."

"We barely have any history." Kaory spoke up, shrugging. "We were just founded two years ago."

"Yeah the boss created it whenever he started high school." Hikaru followed up, nodding his head.

"Oh I remember that! The new transfer student really started a huge buzz with the creation of the Host Club." Maiko said, remembering how quiet the school used to be before Tamaki moved to Japan.

"Be that as it may, saying their club activities are only held to satisfy their appetites is just wrong." Anyone could practically hear the loss of hope through Haruhi's voice. "I mean, it's not like the Host Club is charging their guests or anything."

Maiko sighed and patted Haruhi's shoulder. "Haru, how is it you know so little."

"You don't get charged right?" Haruhi looked slightly panicked, probably trying to do that math of how much money Maiko had spent just to hang out with her after school.

"Well, I wouldn't call it a charge." Kyouya spoke up, looking at his laptop, "we do have a point system. We offer priority services based on the winning bids of auctions held on our website." He explained before motioning for Haruhi to come closer, "Check this out Haruhi, your used mechanical pencil just sold with a winning bid of thirty thousand yen!"

Haruhi moved closer to the computer before letting out a small scream. "What! But I thought I lost the pencil! Why didn't you tell me about this before, Kyouya-senpai!" Haruhi yelled angrily, "I had no idea you were collecting money!"

"So you thought we were all just working here as volunteers? While it's not much because of the expenses of organizing events, we happen to make a small profit thanks to the online auctions." Kyouya continued on.

"Kyouya that wasn't cool, you can't just sell other people's possessions." Maiko said, frowning at her classmate.

Tamaki began to wail loudly, "I'm so sorry Haruhi! Maiko!It's not like we were trying to hide it!" He then lifted up the pencil he always uses in class, Maiko could only tell due to the eraser, "Here, you can use mine! It has a cute teddy bear on it!"

"Senpai, I don't want your pencil." Haruhi said bluntly, looking away from his eyes.

"Tamaki, you really should think twice before selling other people's possessions." Maiko sighed, looking at the now pouting Tamaki, "And you two, don't just take others stuff!" Maiko turned and scolded the twins, causing them to jump.

Maiko glared at them before Kaoru got an idea and smirked, he got closer to Maiko and whispered in her ear, "Was it okay that I took your kiss?"

Instantly Maiko's face exploded into a bright red, causing the other hosts to wonder what it was he said to her. "I, you, you just, ugh!" Maiko whined, walking back over to Haruhi and trying to hide how embarrassed she truly was.

"These two maidens have had a long day. We'll give you time to think about it. We'll come back for your answers tomorrow." Benibara said to both Maiko and Haruhi. Maiko shot a glance over towards her friend and to be frank, she looked pissed.

"I'd better be going. I have some things to think about." Haruhi said, frowning deeply at the hosts. She started to walk of the music room only to pause and look over at Maiko, "Are you coming senpai?" Maiko froze for a second, looking at the shocked hosts before nodded her head and taking off after her underclassmen.

"You know you didn't have to take me to the store again." Haruhi said as the two were walking around the local market near Haruhi's apartment.

"I feel bad that I couldn't warn you. I really had no clue they were selling your stuff, but I bet Hana did and for that I'm really sorry." Maiko reached up on a shelf to grab four packets of mechanical pencils.

"Maiko please, you don't have to buy me those." Haruhi complained, looking guilty.

Maiko sighed and turned to look at Haruhi, "Haruhi, I have a lot of money. I get a lot of money every week for an allowance and I barely spend it. If you want anything here then please let me buy it for you. It's not a hand out, and I'm not going to make you pay me back or anything. It's just what friends do."

"I just feel bad that you're using your money on me." Haruhi sighed.

"Nonsense! I want to buy you things! Now, go pick out something to make for dinner tonight and I'll pay." Haruhi opened her mouth to fight back but shut it when she saw the look Maiko gave her.

The two girls continued to shop in silence, grabbing the right ingredients before finally Maiko spoke up. "Haru, you're not going to transfer, right?" She asked. She was pretty sure that she knew the answer, but she wanted to be sure.

Haruhi let out a small laugh, "No, I'm not going to transfer. The boys may get on my nerves sometimes, but I came to Ouran for a reason." Haruhi shot Maiko a smile before continuing on, "How about you senpai? You're in this mess too."

Maiko released a groan, quickly grabbing some fruit for Haruhi. "We all know I'm not going anywhere. I don't even know why I'm part of the whole ordeal, I'm not even in the Host Club!"

"You basically are." Haruhi said bluntly, grabbing some spices. "Though speaking of that, what's going on with you and Kaoru?"

Maiko's face instantly went red, "Huh? I don't know what you're talking about!" She spoke in a small voice, quickly turning away from Haruhi.

"Come on, you can tell me." Haruhi shot her a smile, "I'm not going to force you to tell me or anything, but I'm here for you."

Maiko bit let lower lip slightly, "Promise not to tell anyone? I haven't even told Hana." Haruhi's eyes widened at that but she nodded her head. "Back at the beach Kaoru came into my room and we were just talking and well," Maiko paused and let out a breath, "he kissed me."

"He what!" Haruhi exclaimed, eyes going wide.

"But I don't know if he meant anything by it! Maybe it was just the tone of the room since we were talking about serious stuff, but he hasn't said anything about it yet and it's been two weeks and I think I'm going crazy." Maiko said quickly, words mashing together.

"You need to talk to him Maiko, just figure out where you two are." Haruhi said, getting into the checkout line. "If you want a relationship you need to tell him, if you don't then just stay friends."

"You know this wasn't in my plan at all." Maiko said suddenly, placing things onto the belt. "I wasn't ever supposed to go to the Host Club. If I wouldn't have gone I wouldn't have ever met the twins." Maiko groaned and looked at Haruhi in a panic. "I really like him Haruhi, that wasn't supposed to happen at all."

"You ready for this?" Maiko asked, standing outside of the music room with Haruhi and the Zuka Club. Haruhi nodded her head and so Maiko threw open the door.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Maiko asked, that's what started the following mess.

"Ouran Host Club, welcomes you!" Each host had sung Ouran, and the following line but that isn't what was so shocking. The shocking part was the makeup and the dresses. The four girls all stood there, completely still and in shock over what they were seeing.

"Oh Haruhi, Maiko, welcome back!" Tamaki greeted. He was wearing a red dress, a long blonde wig, and very bold makeup. Maiko just looked at him in shock.

"Look Haru-chan, Mai-chan! I'm a princess now! Aren't I cute?" Honey-senpai came twirling up next to Tamaki. He was wearing a pink dress with a matching pink bow attached to his wig.

Maiko could feel herself begin to crack.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Benibara was angry, stepping out in front of Haruhi and Maiko. "Are you trying to make fun of womankind?"

Tamaki seemed shocked, "What? No, that's not it at all! Everything's going according to plan." Maiko couldn't stop staring at the vivid unblended blush on his cheeks. "Our strategy is guaranteed to make even a crying child smile." He shot a smile at all the girls.

"It's the freebie campaign!" And with that all of the hosts surrounded around Tamaki, smiling brightly. "My dears, you ladies all live sheltered lives at Lebelia, so you might not know commoners are weak against free things. Haruhi, you may be distracted by the Zuka Club, but choose us and you get not only a Host Club filled with brothers, but sisters too!" He shot a charming smile towards Haruhi before turning to Maiko.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you my dear sister! I looked over my words from yesterday and I admit I was wrong to say such things! Love is love and I shouldn't have tried to imply that it's wrong. When Haruhi first came into the club we thought she was an openly gay man, but we are all accepting of it. Please sister, if you stay you are welcome to the Host Club at any minute, you're part of our family too." Tamaki smiled brightly at her, eyes twinkling.

"You both see, now you can experience feminine bonding while staying in the Host Club!" Tamaki threw his hands up in the air. "Isn't that a great idea? Aren't I pretty?" He twirled away.

"We're the Hitachiin sisters!" Hikaru and Kaoru appeared in front of the completely quiet Maiko and Haruhi. "Which one of us is prettier?" They asked.

"I'm just teasing you." Hikaru smiled while Kaoru laughed lightly in the background.

Maiko took a deep breath, trying to keep it together.

"Listen Haru-chan, Mai-chan! You can call me big sis from now on okay?" Honey-senpai said, skipping closer to the girls and hugging Usa-chan tightly.

Mori-senpai and Kyouya came next, neither said anything but someone had given Mori-senpai a tambourine and he shook it, smiling widely.

"Why you...Do you idiots really think you can win them over with this?!" Benibara shouted, "I've had enough of your fooling around!"

That was the final crack.

Within seconds both Haruhi and Maiko began to laugh loudly, gasping for air, their laughter increased every time they looked at the hosts.

"This is too much!" Haruhi fell to the floor, Maiko close behind her, "I don't even get what you're trying to do!"

"Seriously guys, this is too much!" Maiko's face was a bright red and the laughter continued to pour out of her, "I knew you guys were all goofballs but geez!" Tears were now appearing in her eyes, making them shine brightly.

"Are we really that funny?" The twins plus Honey-senpai asked, getting close to Haruhi's face. That sent Haruhi into another ball of hysterics as they began to chase her around the room. Maiko gathered her barings enough to walk over towards the darkly clad purple Kyouya.

"Whoever did the makeup, fire them." She continued to giggle, she then looked at Mori-senpai and snorted. "Why do you have spider legs senpai?" She asked, laughter continuing to pour out of her.

"What were you guys even thinking?" Maiko asked the two males in front of her, a bright smile on her face.

"We did this because we don't want you two to leave." Hikaru said in his normal voice. Maiko paused before spinning around to look at the boy in question. Maiko looked at him in shock, while Haruhi smiled. She knew that they went through all of this for Haruhi, but she didn't think she actually mattered to them.

"Well Maidens, have you decided?" Benibara asked.

Haruhi nodded her head, "Yeah, I have. I'm sorry but your club just isn't for me. I think the idea of a girl's school is nice and your views are really interesting, but I came to this school with a goal and a plan for my future, so while Im thankful for your offer, I think I already knew I wasn't going anywhere."

Benibara frowned, "I see, and how about you spring maiden?" She turned and looked at Maiko, who was smiling widely.

"Like Haruhi said, I already know why I came to Ouran, and while I'm very thankful you're worried about me, you don't have to be." She looked around at the hosts before looking at Kaoru, "There's so much I owe to the Host Club, and I treasure their friendships. I'm somehow apart of their family, plus there's this one host who I really need to talk to,'she shot him a wink, "so thanks but no thanks, I'm staying here."

"We're not going to give up on you maidens, I swear this to you. Someday we'll come and rescue you both from this place, and when we do we'll abolish the Ouran Host Club!" The club just stood there and stared at her, "Well, adieu." And with that the Zuka Club was gone.

Maiko looked over at all the smiling hosts, watching them physically grab Haruhi into a hug, she was shocked when she felt arms wrap around her from behind, pulling her plush against a chest.

"We really need to have that talk." Kaoru said into her ear, Maiko nodded her head.

'Yeah, we really do.'


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fujioka family visit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! My computer broke so I've been without, thank you to my roommate for letting me use hers!

“You really didn’t have to come to the store with me Maiko.” Haruhi said, looking over at the older girl walking cheerfully next to her. Both girls were holding bags from the local market. 

Maiko rolled her eyes and playfully bumped into Haruhi’s arm. “If I’m going to stay at your house tonight it’s the least I could do.” 

“You could have at least let me buy it all.” Haruhi said.

“You made me split the price with you!” Maiko complained. She had money and she wanted to spoil her friends with it, not that Haruhi or Hana would ever let her. 

“That was some sale though!” Haruhi basically sighed as she said it, causing Maiko to let out a small laugh. The two girls then walked together in silence, simply enjoying the nice weather outside. It was then that Maiko noticed. 

“Hey Haru, is this normal at your place?” Maiko asked, gesturing towards the crowd of people out front. They seemed like they were looking at a car but Maiko couldn’t be sure from the distance they were currently at. 

Haruhi slowly shook her head, “No, I wonder what everyone’s looking at? I hope it isn’t a problem with the apartments.” She had a worried look on her face and so the girls sped up their pace slightly, just trying to get a better view. 

The two froze when the whole of the Host Club began to climb out of the car, which now that they were closer Maiko could easily tell it wasn’t just a car, but a limo. 

“Can we go back to the store.” Haruhi said lowly, not taking her eyes off the attention seekers. 

“I think they’d just freak out and camp out at your door.” Maiko responded, confused on why the Host’s were even here. 

“Remember men!” Tamaki shouted, causing Maiko and Haruhi to look in his direction. He had the other Host’s in a type of circle up and was talking to them sternly. “Now don’t forget that this is a casual ‘we were in the neighborhood’ visit. We’re not here to judge the Fujioka family’s lifestyle!” Maiko looked over at Haruhi to see her growing anger. 

“The words Shabby, cramped, or run down are absolutely not allowed to be said! Don’t say anything that might offend Haruhi or her father!” Tamaki continued on. 

Maiko glanced at Haruhi before sighing, figuring she should at least make Tamaki quit while he was ahead. “I think you already offended her. Jeez Tamaki, showing up at a ladies house unannounced, how rude.” Maiko said jokingly, popping her head up into the circle of boys. 

“Maiko!” Tamaki visibly jumped at the sight of her randomly appearing. “How did you know we were here? We tried calling you but you didn’t answer.” 

“Oh whoops, I left my phone inside.” Maiko shrugged and walked back over to a fuming Haruhi. “Anyways you guys should have asked Haruhi before just showing up.”

“Well you just showed up.” Hikaru shot back causing Maiko to look at him, trying to gauge if he was being serious or not. 

Maiko looked from Hikaru and to the shopping bags that were still in both her and Haruhi’s arms. “Hikaru….you’re kidding right?” 

“Get the hell out of here!” Haruhi said to Tamaki, shaking with anger. Maiko decided she was just going to pretend she didn’t notice Hikaru’s lasp of thought process skills and would instead pay attention to the second mess in the area. 

Tamaki went pale, a horror stricken grimace crossing his face before he turned to the twins, “Haruhi’s so mad she actually cursed at us!” He screamed and cried at the other two boys, who just leaned away from him and avoided his eyesight. 

“Uh excuse me Haruhi, Maiko, is everything alright?” An older woman had walked up to the two girls. She was wearing a lavender turtleneck and had short wispy brown hair. Her eyes only showed her worry as Tamaki continued to have his self induced meltdown a few feet away. 

Haruhi jumped slightly at the new voice before turning and seeing who it was. “Oh, hello Mrs.Landlady.” 

“Her name is Mrs.Ito,” Maiko said, sighing over Haruhi’s obliviousness. “Anyways we’re fine! We go to school with these guys!” 

Tamaki pushed Haruhi and Maiko out of the way and instantly charmed Mrs.Ito, causing Haruhi to sigh for the seemingly endless time. “He’s got her.” 

“You might as well just let them get a look and then leave. They’re interrupting our girl time.” Maiko said, crossing her arms, which was slightly difficult to do since she still had the shopping bags. 

Haruhi looked at Maiko in confusion, “What do you mean girl time? We’re just studying together?” 

“You’re so cute when you play dumb.” Maiko said, shaking her head at Haruhi before walking up the stairs to Haruhi’s apartment, causing the others to instantly follow.

“Okay, one quick peek, three seconds and then everyone but Maiko leaves.” Haruhi said, unlocking the door to her apartment. 

Honey-senpai popped up next to Haruhi holding a blue box with a pink bow and green ribbons around it. On the box it said.’ Luxury Confectionaries’. “Look Haru-chan, Mai-chan, I know how much you love cake!” His flowery aura was surrounding him as he smiled, slowly breaking down Maiko’s resolve. He continued to talk as Haruhi spun around.

“Fine, I guess I’ll make some tea.” Then the door opened. 

The Host’s all sat there in a silent pause as Maiko pushed past them, sliding her shoes off and making her way to the kitchen, truthfully she just wanted the bags off her arms. 

“What a hovel.” Hikaru said, a look of disgust on his face as Tamaki turned and screamed. 

Kyouya pushed up his glasses, “It’s a two bedroom unit. That’s normal for a commoner family of two.”

“Haruhi is such a pipsqueak, at least we know she won’t hit her head on the low ceilings.” Kaoru said, looking bored.

Honey smiled widely at the room, “Well I think it’s a super cute little room!”

“You don’t have to struggle to compliment it.” Haruhi deadpanned, walking over to the kitchen where Maiko currently was. It was then that Honey’s attention was focused on the two pairs of shoes at the door. 

“Hold on, do we have to take off our shoes too?” He asked, pointing over towards where both Maiko and Haruhi already had. 

Maiko nodded her head as Haruhi verbally confirmed it. 

“Do you hear that Takashi? We have to take our shoes off!” Honey then smiled brightly at his cousin. “It’s kind of like being at the dojo, huh?”

“Yeah.” Mori said, causing Maiko to snap her head over towards her senpai. If Mori noticed her reaction then he didn’t show it, but Maiko couldn’t help narrowing her eyes at his smug expression. 

‘Jerk, he should just talk more.’ Maiko thought to herself as the boys began to walk into the room, she chose to attempt to block out the twin’s complaining. Maiko then walked into the living room where all of the boys were sitting close together with their knees tucked into their bodies. 

“You guys are weird.” Maiko said bluntly, looking over at Haruhi and seeing her growing anger. 

“How come you seem so comfortable here Mai-chan? Isn’t this uncomfortable for you too?” Honey asked. Maiko tilted her head to the side and tried to figure out what he meant. 

“Yeah you’re rich too yet you seem perfectly content being in this hovel.” Hikaru said rather rudely, causing Maiko to get a little annoyed for Haruhi’s sake. 

Maiko looked at all of the boys, all of them wearing expectant looks. She reached up and tuck a strand of her hair behind her ears while sighing loudly at them. “You guys are all acting pretty stuck up right now.” Tamaki opened his mouth to say something but Maiko just shot him a bored expression. 

“I know we’re all rich but this is how a lot of the workers at our families companies live. It isn’t something that you guys should belittle just because our parents happen to be the owners or the CEO’s of our respective businesses. If we can’t empathize with how a majority of our workers exist then none of us have any right to eventually take over the business,” Maiko paused and then shook her head, :actually it's not that we won’t have the right, it’s that we don’t deserve to.” Maiko stretched and clapped her hands together before standing up. “‘I’m gonna go help her make whatever tea Hikaru threw her way, so behave.” 

“Haruhi, Maiko, you guys don’t have to make the tea! Honestly we’ll all be fine with just a glass of water.” Kaoru called out weakly. Maiko tilted her head, wondering just what they could have been talking about after she left them. 

“But we already made it?” Haruhi said, looking at the boys in pure confusion. She then looked at Maiko who shrugged. 

Haruhi (with the help of Maiko) began to slowly set the tea out on the brown table in the living room. “Okay guys the tea’s ready. Sorry that not all the cups match.”

“You could always just let me buy you guys a full set.” Maiko said pouting, knowing that she already was going to end up losing the argument before it’s even begun. 

Haurhi shot her a look, “I already told you that you’re not allowed to buy me stuff.”

Maiko pouted, causing Kaoru to let out a small laugh. Maiko looked over at him as he shot her a wink, causing her to remember the night at the hotel and a bright red blush to fill her cheeks. She quickly looked out, blocking out the conversation around her. 

Suddenly a piece of chocolate cake was sat down in front of her, causing her to snap out of it and look up. Mori was sliding his strawberries between the two girls. “You both like strawberries right? You can have mine.” 

“That’s nice of you Mori-senpai!” Haruhi chimed, smiling brightly with a faint blush. 

Maiko just looked at the cake and then up at him, “This is literally the most I’ve heard you talk in one single day.” She said, looking at him in awe while he just smiled and laughed quietly. 

“WAHH!” Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru suddenly shouted, causing a scene while crying. Maiko just looked at them a little in confusion but also a little in disgust while she began to munch on her slice of cake. 

“Ah! Eating all that cake sure wet my appetite.” Honey said, leaning away from the table to stretch. 

Hikaru nodded, “Yeah isn’t it about lunch time right now?” 

“We’ll take care of it, we did drop by unexpectedly after all. Go ahead and order sushi from your favorite place.” Kyouya said standing up. 

Haruhi quickly made her way over to him, catching Maiko’s attention. “Thanks but no thanks. I know that if I let you guys pay I’ll just end up regretting it later.” 

“It’s no problem Haruhi. We’ll pay using the photos of you that we auctioned off.” He flashed a golden credit card. 

Haruhi cringed, “So I’m really paying for it after all.” She muttered. 

“Haruhi I can-” Maiko was cut off by Haruhi putting her hand over her mouth. 

“You’re not buying food.” Haruhi deadpanned, shaking her head at Maiko while she pouted. “Anyways, if you guys want sushi I have a friend who sells some. It’s actually pretty high quality stuff.”

Tamaki gasped and began to write something, catching the attention of the twins and the newly freed Maiko. He then handed his note over to Haruhi to read. 

“Be careful Haruhi, just because the sushi’s packaging says it’s high quality doesn’t mean that it actually is.” She read aloud before crumpling up the note and then throwing it into the trash. She glanced back towards Tamaki and glared, “I’m not stupid, I could figure that out on my own.”

As Tamaki cried Honey decided to strike, “You know, I would really love to try something that you cooked for us Haru-chan!” 

“ **_No Honey-senpai! How could you ask that of her_ ** !” The twins both shouted, despair clearly on their faces as if they had just personally attacked Haruhi. 

“I guess I could whip something up but it’s going to take me some time.” Haruhi said, thinking while Honey cheered. “I’m going to have to go to the supermarket again.” 

“We’re coming with you!” Hikaru exclaimed. 

Kaoru nodded his head, “Yeah we wanna go too!”

“Me too, me too!” Honey cheered.

Kyouya nodded as well, “This could be a learning experience.”

All of the boys except for Tamaki ran out of the apartment, leaving just Haruhi, Maiko, and Tamaki. 

“Hey Haruhi, is it okay if I hang back here? I’m afraid that I’m still a little tired from us going out earlier.” Maiko said, looking a little embarrassed. 

Haruhi smiled at her friend, “It’s okay you’re not used to having to do this kind of stuff. Can you let my dad know where I went if he comes home early?” 

Maiko nodded her head and smiled, laying down on the floor sprawled out. Haruhi shook her head at Maiko’s antics and went to find Tamaki, who Maiko already knew was paying his respects to Haruhi’s mom (Maiko had pointed out where the shine was to him). 

“We should probably get going don’t you think?” Maiko heard Tamaki say before screaming filled the apartment. She sat up in surprise and ran to the little privacy corner of the room to see Tamaki on top of Haruhi. Maiko’s eyes widened before a new voice suddenly filled the room. 

“I’m home Haruhi, Maiko!” Haruhi’s dad said, running in through the open door and twirling for effect. “Why did you two leave the door open?” It was then that he processed the scene. 

Tamaki currently had Haruhi pinned to the floor, blushes on both of their faces while Maiko was just standing in shock, looking between the two and to Haruhi’s dad. Maiko quickly threw a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing at the poor shock that filled his face. 

“Welcome home dad.” Haruhi said as if there wasn’t anything interesting to the situation. It was then that Maiko lost it, her laughter could easily be heard outside of the apartment, causing the other boys to look back in. “How was work?” 

“Hello again Ranka.” Maiko snorted, trying to calm herself down. “Would you like to sit down?”

Ranka continued to be frozen before smiling warmly at the two girls. He quickly walked over to Haruhi and threw Tamaki against the wall. “I’m sorry girls! I hated having to leave you two alone last night.”

Haruhi looked at her father with wide eyes as Maiko lost it all over again, laughing even louder. “T-That’s alright dad we were fine, but that sound, he hit really hard.”

“Oh dear, my left arm has been bothering me lately, it’s so sore like I went hand to hand with some ferocious beast!” Ranka said, rubbing his shoulder. 

Maiko walked over to the father-daughter duo. “Well as fun as this is, you probably shouldn’t go throwing people into walls Ranka.”

“So this is the Host club I’ve heard so much about! I can’t even decide who I like best! What about you girls? How about you boys go ahead and call me Ranka? It’s my professional name!” 

“By professional name do you mean like a stage name?” Honey asked.

Ranka nodded his head, “Exactly like that Mitsukuni!”

“How did you know my name, sir!?” Honey said in surprise.

Ranka smiled, “You two are third years Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Huninozuka.” He pointed at the two of them, causing Honey to gasp in shock. “And you two are both in Haruhi’s house, the Hitachiin brothers Hikaru and Kaoru, but I’m afraid that I can’t tell which is which.”

Kaoru looked shocked before letting his eyes glide over Maiko’s frame, “Did Maiko talk about us?” 

Ranka looked at the Hitachiin boy in curiosity, before glancing over at the girl in question, ‘interesting’ he thought to himself. “Nope, Kyouya told me all about you guys over the phone!”

“You truly are a beautiful person, Ranka.” Kyouya said, smiling at the man. 

All of the Host club gasped in confusion while Maiko raised an eyebrow at the scene. 

“Kyouya?” Tamaki questioned, looking at his vice president. 

Kyouya simply smiled, “We’ve been entrusted with his daughter, it is only natural that we introduce ourselves and give him our reports. Though normally that would have been your job, right?” Kyouya then took a sip of the tea that was made earlier. 

“I’m impressed that the club has such a capable president, oh wait but you’re just the vice president aren’t you? I guess that president of yours is truly a good for nothing.” Ranka just continued to sing praise for Kyouya but to also hurl sharp insults at Tamaki, honestly Maiko was a little impressed by the amount of multitasking that was happening. 

“You never told me you were talking to Kyouya-senpai dad! Why didn’t you say you’ve been getting calls from Kyouya-senpai?!” Haruhi yelled

Ranka pouted, “What am I supposed to do? You rarely tell me anything about school!” he whined. 

“So that makes it okay to talk behind my back?” She shouted. Maiko frowned and walked over to Haruhi as she yelled at Tamaki for doing something. 

Maiko put a hand on Haruhi’s shoulder right as she had pulled herself away from her dad. “Hey, let’s go to the store now.” 

Haruhi nodded, not putting up a fight. “I’m going to the supermarket and I just want to go with Maiko. So all of you just stay here and try to behave yourselves.” With that the two girls walked out the door, ignoring the shouts of Hikaru.

“Are you really okay?” Maiko asked once they had started down the street. 

Haruhi sighed and slumped her shoulders, “Yeah, my dad is just really exhausting and it wasn’t cool of Kyouya-senpai to go around talking about me behind my back.” 

“You know they just do it because they’re worried about you, right?” Maiko asked, walking with her hands folded behind her neck. 

Haruhi tilted her head, “Why would they be worried? It’s not like talking to my dad has anything to do with paying back my debt.” 

“Haruhi,” Maiko paused, lowering her arms and looking over at her friend, “are you playing dumb again? They all care about you a ton, your guests included.” Maiko said with a wink. 

Haruhi looked frustrated, “But why would they care?” 

“You’re their ‘secret princess’, admit it you like being around them.” Maiko said.

Haruhi looked at her with a deadpan, “I would hardly say I like it.” 

“Then let me pay off your debt.” 

Haruhi stopped dead in her tracks. “What?” 

“I said, if you really don’t like hanging around them then let me pay off your debt, then you’re free to quit the club and pursue your own things.” Maiko shot back, the look in her eyes showed that she wasn’t joking around like usual and was being deadly serious. 

Haruhi looked at her for a few seconds, neither one moving. 

Silence.

“Let’s just hurry to the store before they destroy your house.” Maiko said, relaxing and shooting a smile at her friend, afterall, her silence said enough on the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to comment and kudos! 
> 
> Stalk Me:  
> Tumblr: enter-the-dragonface  
> Twitter: Lancexoltl


End file.
